Poisoned Hearts
by Damien Burroughs
Summary: Future trunks is thrown back into the time he saved, but haunted by his past, and now this new time, can he overcome his feelings, and his past pain? (warning, love, lust, foul language, drug usage, and other things.)
1. Chapter 1

He told himself it was thunder, but he had recently became more aware of the sounds of the planet, the rumblings of explosion off in the distance, the cracking of land masses as they pulled apart, the planet was falling apart all around him, and he knew it. The softest sounds were the ones tearing him apart most. Bulma had moved into the living room, a few rooms over, but he could still hear her through the walls, his ears treating the walls and whispered words like they were paper and harsh shouts. She was conspiring with Vegeta, he knew it. They would try to get him to escape to the time he saved. But he wouldn't go. He'd fight with them both if he had to!

Opening his eyes and looking up he removed his hands from his ears. They had stopped. Looking towards the door he fought down the panic bubbling up in his stomach. There was another way out…the Window! Standing up he turned for the window, but froze as a cold voice ran through his head.

'And where do you think you're going to Brat?'

It was Vegeta, only he ever called Trunks that. Even in his early twenties Vegeta called him "Brat."

"I'm not going back to that time father…" Trunks had surprised even himself with the tone he used.

Vegeta had become quiet, most likely conspiring with his mother again. Trunks stood there, eyeing the window. His mother had entered his room only a second ago. She walked over to him slowly, not wanting to lose the link with Vegeta.

Trunks smirked softly, all he could think of now was Poor King Kai, having to put up with Vegeta during this. Vegeta would become Irate with everyone very soon. Trunks knew they would aim low to get him to leave, maybe even knock him unconscious, his mother most likely to drug his food. So he resolved himself to not eat at home anymore. He had started to become a bit more distant from his mother after returning from the past, and had a house…eh…sort of, of his own not far away. But she needed him for support, and he still needed her.

Trunks stiffened slightly, Bulma having placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"Trunks…Son…we are only doing what we know is best for you. You are young and still have a future!"

"And what about you mother? You still have time, why don't you escape to that time?" Trunks' eyes glistened with the threat of tears. He kept turned away from his mother, knowing the look in her eyes could make him give in to nearly any request, even this one.

Bulma rubbed Trunks' shoulder softly, thinking of what to say. "Trunks…my place is here…with your father."

"And what about me? I never met my father, yes in the other time there was a Vegeta, but he wasn't My father…"

'He was more of a father than I ever was, or ever will be.'

Trunks smirked softly, he was right; they were attacking him, 2 vs. 1. Soon they would aim low to try and take him down. Now he would prove that he was his father's son. Prince of Saiyans, no…King.

Trunks went to speak, but he froze, Vegeta was the one to attack below the belt. Vegeta was always known for his strategies, but this was a low blow for even him. It was over, Trunks knew it now. It was so simple, how Trunks never saw it coming he didn't know.

'Please…for your mother…for me.'

Trunks' head dropped, he chuckled softly, tears streaming down his cheeks. He reached a hand to his eyes and wiped them, keeping his head down.

"Alright…You win…that was a damned low blow father."

'It worked.'

Trunks shook his head, that was Vegeta for you. He never lost anything, even if it meant aiming low, arguments included. Sighing in defeat, Trunks walked over to a chair that held two items, a sword and a blue denim jacket. Trunks pulled on the jacket, then strapped the sword around his back. Reaching into his pocket, he looked around, frowning when he saw a single capsule lying on a desk. Walking to it, Trunks picked it up, stopping when Bulma placed her hand on his.

"You don't need those anymore Trunks."

Trunks looked at Bulma, a glare on his face that would rival a pissed off Vegeta. Bulma still held his hand gently, her eyes locked on his.

"You are taking everything I have ever known from me, and you expect me to do it without these…"

"You're returning to the past…it's a better time. You won't need them there."

"I'll decide what I need and don't need. And you are right. I don't need it…but that doesn't mean I'm going to give it up."

Trunks pulled his hand slowly away from his mother's grasp, and turned towards the door, planning on leaving before he changed his mind and would have to be sedated. Bulma watched as Trunks turned to leave, her eyes watering and distant, speaking to Vegeta through King Kai. As Trunks reached the door, he pocketed the capsule and smiled at his mother, walking back over to embrace her one final time.

"One week…I'll go one week without it, and if I can't I'll get help…"

"Please…Two…"

"Alright mother…just for you."

"Don't worry…I'll be fine."

"Just do me one favor."

"Anything Trunks."

"Backhand my father when you meet him again."

Bulma smirked and then started laughing, wiping at the streaks on Trunks' cheeks from where he had been crying. Bulma gave Trunks one last kiss on the cheek, and then smiled as she watched her only son leave, never to see him again. Trunks sighed and walked out to in front of the still torn and tattered building where his mother lived. Trunks took one last look at his home, the world was in worse shape than when he had first gone to the past, the earth was now literally falling apart around him. Even in its sad state, this was his home, and he was a little sad to leave it.

Sighing Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out one capsule tin, opening it and pulling out a special capsule. Tossing it in front of himself he watched as the time machine simply appeared before him. Walking to it, he opened a panel, checking the batteries. Frowning Trunks climbed inside, checking the dates. He frowned again.

Damn…not enough power to return to the day I left…I'll have to adjust it by…9 years…heh…Trunks should be about 10 in this time…and Gohan…Gohan…he should be about my age…I wonder if he will remember me. I wonder if any of them will. What was it that they called me back then?

A voice popped in Trunks' head, making him lose his concentration, much to his annoyance.

'Trunks…I just wanted to tell you goodbye. I will never see you again.'

Trunks chuckled softly, hearing Vegeta's voice strain as he forced himself to speak his feelings, knowing this must be hard for Vegeta, and for anyone listening in, especially if they are trying to not laugh. "Goodbye father…Take care of mom for me."

'Trunks…I just wanted you to know…I'm proud to call you my son'.

Trunks stopped, having finished correcting the date on the machine. "Father…thank you…you might never know how much that means to me…Just one thing…"

'What is that?'

"The Names Mirai."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Out in the middle of nowhere, two small figures, glowing an unnatural golden glow surrounding their bodies as their fists and feet flew in bone shattering punches and kicks. As they fought, laughter and insults rang through the air. Calling a short break, the two boys returned to their normal states, landing on the ground, which they had been hovering over. Sitting side by side, the two demi-saiyans laughed loudly, leaning against each other as they chatted, enjoying the day. Their peace was shattered suddenly, a loud hissing "pop" sounding in the distance, not too far from where they sat. The younger of the two jumped, the elder grabbed the other's arm protectively, and slightly afraid at first. Looking at each other, the two boys grinned and stood up, lifting into the air.

"Hey trunks!"

"Yah Goten?"

"You think it's a bad guy?"

"Let's hope so! I'm getting bored with just having you to fight against!"

Trunks and Goten rose into the air, laughing as they chased after each other, playing as they flew. Goten noticed a shining object in the distance, and the boys turned, heading towards the new object. Landing, the Demi-saiyans looked around, circling the metallic time machine in wonder, never seeing it before.

"Hey Trunks…is the your mom's logo on the side of this thing?"

"Hey you're right Goten! There's…something carved on it too…but…it's too faded to read…Hey! It's a capsule!"

Trunks pressed a button on the machine, and it puffed, changing into a tiny capsule. Standing behind the capsule was a tall man, dressed in black training pants, a pair of brown boots and matching belt, a tight black t-shirt, and a blue denim jacket with the Capsule Corp. logo on his arm. The man had a long sword strapped over one shoulder and across his back. Trunks and Goten stared at the man, Goten looking from Trunks to the man.

"T…trunks…that…. looks like you…but older…and stronger…"

"I know Goten…he has my hair!"

"Actually," Both of the boys nearly jumped as the figure spoke. "Since I'm older, I think I should be saying, you have My hair."

"Who…who are you?"

"You two can call me Mirai…now. I know young Trunks here…who are you?"

The two demi-saiyans looked at each other, then at Mirai in amazement. Mirai looked slightly confused as they continued to look from each other to Mirai.

"You….you are Mirai?"

"Yes…have you heard of me before?"

"Have We? Man! My brother told us all about you!"

"And your brother would be?"

"And my Father told us too! Dad spoke highly of you! And that's rare! He said you're an older me from the future!"

"Alright, then I don't have to explain who I am…but who is your brother?…and why do I think of Goku when I see you?"

The two boys laughed, then Goten stood with a proud pose.

"I am Goten! Son of Goku and Brother to Gohan!"

Mirai stared at him, blinking slightly.

"You….Gohan….Goku had another son? Wait…Gohan has a brother…you look like you're Trunks' age."

"He's a year younger actually."

"Well that explains a bit. That explains quite a bit."

"Mirai, did you actually come from the future?"

"Did you ever know the Z-fighters of your time?"

Mirai blinked a few times, then went about trying to answer all of the demi-saiyans questions. After a while though, the two boys broke off, and started to conspire amongst themselves. Smirking they looked at Mirai, who only raised his eyebrows.

"What…are you two planning?"

"A get together!"

"A what?"

"How would you like to see Gohan and dad again?"

"I…I guess that's what I came back to do…"

"Then don't move!"

Trunks and Goten took off into the air, each heading off in a different direction. Trunks headed towards the Son house, and Goten headed towards Capsule corp. trying to not laugh, they both landed in front of their friend's homes. Goten ran into Capsule corp., crying. Bulma who was standing in the reception area saw Goten crying, and immediately noticed Trunks was nowhere in sight.

"Goten…Goten calm down! Where is Trunks?"

Vegeta walked into the reception area, taking a break from his constant training, and frowned at the sobbing Goten and Bulma who was trying to comport him.

"What is all this noise about Woman?"

Goten smirked, finally getting Vegeta's attention. His young mind raced, thinking of how to get him to go to where Mirai waited. He finally came up with a plan, and probably the stupidest thing he had ever done. Smirking, giggling slightly, Goten powered up to Super saiyan, and fired a Ki blast at the surprised Vegeta. Vegeta growled at Goten, who took an involuntary step back, still smirking.

"What has gotten into you, Brat? Do you have a death-"

Vegeta was cut off by another Ki blast, this one connected with his raised arm. Vegeta growled in fury, and powered up to Super Saiyan, the now panicked Goten taking off, Vegeta in close pursuit. Bulma stared after the pair as Goten flew off, Vegeta right on his heels. Bulma sighed, picking up the phone to call Chichi.

Trunks stopped where he was flying, laughing as he felt his irate father's power chasing Goten's panicked power level. Laughing, Trunks went to take off again, but froze, feeling something nearby. Looking down, Trunks lowering to the ground. He looked around, and heard something. He started running, making his way to a lake, where Gohan and Goku had been fishing, but were now trying to dress in a hurry so they could go save Goten from Vegeta.

Trunks laughed at them, making Gohan fall as he tried to put his pants back on, having been swimming in his boxers a minuet ago. Goku was in his Gi, tying his sash around his waist. Goku laughed at Gohan, then smiled at Trunks.

"Trunks! What did Goten do this time?" Goku smiled happily, finishing tying his sash.

" I don't know, he was supposed to get my father to the meeting, I guess that's what he's doing. I'm supposed to bring you two! Come on! Let's go! We don't want to miss this! He'll freak when he sees you Gohan!"

Gohan had stood up and was fixing his pants, the pants being uncooperative with his wet skin. "Wait…who are you taking us to see?"

Trunks chuckled and grabbed Goku's arm. "Come on! We have to save Goten!"

Goku shrugged and pressed two fingers to his forehead. "Don't wait up for us Gohan! Fallow when you're ready."

Gohan sighed as the two disappeared. Struggling into his pants, Gohan sighed, leaving the rest of his clothes. Gohan powered up, taking off into the air, fallowing the power signal of his father and Vegeta. Gohan stopped suddenly, feeling something he hadn't felt in years. He shook it off at first as just a dream, but after thinking of what Trunks had said, Gohan's heart skipped a beat. Remembering to breath, Gohan turned directions, speeding towards the power level.

Mirai looked up, chuckling as he felt the power levels of Goku and Trunks come between Vegeta and Goten. His laughing stopped as he felt it. He turned and looked towards the power level as it sped towards him.

Gohan's breathing sped up as he came closer. Slowing, he landed in the clearing, staring at the lavender haired man across from him. He was just as gorgeous as he remembered him. The sculpted frame, the long silken hair, the same clothes and jacket he once wore. It was his dream, brought alive. He even carried the same sword across his back. Kami he was a god, long toned legs, thick strong arms, and those eyes, those hungry eyes that were looking him over as he looked Mirai over.

Mirai could only stair at the teen that landed in front of him. It had been what, 9 years? He had grown so much in that time. He was no longer the boy he had once had dreamed about. He still had the air of innocence, but was more mature than the last time. Mirai couldn't help but notice the tight pants Gohan was wearing, the pants sticking to his wet legs, and his hair, drenched, falling down around his face, showing off his wonderful eyes, that watched Mirai just as much as Mirai watched him. His body was toned, he still practiced, but he had an almost dainty look to him, most likely from his mother's cuddling and cooing all of his life. Mirai realized he wasn't breathing and started once again. He had a gentleness that made him look younger than he was, but Mirai knew he was 18, almost 19. Mirai was panting; he couldn't tare his eyes away from Gohan.

The two boys were distracted by a large explosion of power. Turning, they watched as a still irate Vegeta landed, growling at Goku, who had a frightened Goten clinging to him. Goku noticed Mirai first and froze, staring. Vegeta noticed a minute later, all hardness leaving his expression as shock took over. He actually stared at Mirai with an open mouth, but soon closed it. Goku was in shock, as was Gohan, Goten and Trunks giggled, breaking away from Goku. Vegeta was the first to actually respond.

"M…Mirai? Is…but you…How…"

Goku snickered, then cracked up laughing at Vegeta's loss of words. Vegeta growled, glaring at Goku, his shock forgotten for the moment. Goku continued to laugh, both Trunks and Goten holding Vegeta back from attacking Goku. Mirai watching in stunned amazement with Gohan. They looked back at each other, and actually blushed. Gohan walked over to Mirai, about to say something, but Vegeta broke past the small Demi-saiyans, getting hold of Goku. Vegeta was about to beat the living snot out of Goku, but a sudden surge of power made him turn, and look into the teal eyes of his now Super Saiyan future son. Seeing the serious look on Mirai's face, Vegeta huffed, dropping Goku. Mirai powered down, seeing Goku being released.

Vegeta looked at Mirai's sad face and narrowed his eyes, frowning. "Alright boy…what is it this time. What dangers have you come to warn us about?"

Mirai looked at his father, narrowing his own eyes. "How come every time I come you assume I came to warn you about something? Can't I just come for a visit? Why the hell do you have to assume things?"

Mirai instant regretted having snapped. Everyone stared at him, Gohan paled Goku whistled, and Vegeta simply stared. Goten and Trunks looked at Mirai then at Gohan, who simply told them to go home. Goten and Trunks protested, but Both Gohan and Goku powered up, making the boys fly off in a hurry. Powering down, they all continued to look at Mirai, who shifted slightly nervously under their gazes. Mirai's hand went to his pocket, fingering the stray capsule in his pocket.

Two more weeks…just two weeks…damn no one is going to make this easy for me

Mirai sighed, looking up with a soft forced smile. "Sorry guys…it's just been a trying time for me…. I'll explain everything back at Capsule Corp. It'd be best if I only had to say this once."

Gohan and Goku lifted off, figuring Mirai would need the flight to gather his nerves for when he met Bulma again. Vegeta was the only one to notice the tear in Mirai's eye. Vegeta frowned lifting off from the ground, rising with Mirai. As they flew, Vegeta never left Mirai's side, knowing something was wrong, extremely wrong, and he'd get it out of his future son whether the boy liked it or not. After a while, Vegeta and Mirai landed in front of Capsule Corp, and were instantly assaulted by a high pitched squeal that made them both flinch, and Goku laugh seeing that they both had the same flinch.

"Trunks? My goodness! MIRAI!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

The room was deadly quiet. Mirai stood leaning against a wall, looking at the window, a serious expression gracing his face. So Vegeta like. In the span of Ten minutes, Mirai had managed to not only escape the grip of his past mother, but had killed all of the joyous emotion in the room. Even Goku was looking down at the ground; frowning as he thought about everything he had been told. Gohan was in a state of shock really, sitting leaning against a couch. Gohan was staring at Trunks, fighting the urge to rush over and hug the solemn future prince…no…king. Though it is of a world that no longer exists, he was a king.

Vegeta stood against the opposite wall of his future son. He was a mirror image of Mirai. Both stood with heads turned towards the window, thinking, both had their arms crossed across their chest, they were indeed father and son.

The silence was deafening. Everyone wanted to say something, to break the silence, but none wanted to speak up. A startlingly loud gurgle broke the silence. Goku looked down, flinching, and blushing. Gohan, Mirai and Bulma started to snicker, while Vegeta just rolled his eyes and sighed. Goku and Bulma left the room laughing, Vegeta fallowing the promise of food. Mirai was left to his thoughts, Gohan straggling back in the room.

Mirai shook his head chuckling softly, and then looked back out the window, his expression softening, growing sad, his eyes having betrayed the entire time his pain. Gohan walked over to Mirai, and looked at him. Mirai felt the eyes on him, and turned, looking at Gohan, trying to hid the pain behind a soft smile. Gohan simply frowned, stepping closer to his friend and crush.

Mirai looked away from Gohan, the smile fading, tears forming in his eyes. He had had to be so strong for most of his life, now it felt like there was nothing left to be strong for.

Gohan never said a word; he simply walked up behind Mirai, and wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man's waist, and rested his head on Mirai's shoulder. Mirai placed his hands on Gohan's hand, and smiled softly, closing his eyes. They stood there, unheard and meaningful messages spread through the gentle sign of affection. Mirai had someone to be strong for, and Gohan had his crush.

Vegeta stood in the hallway, watching the pair, his emotionless mask plastered to his face, but like Mirai, his eyes betraying the mix of emotions that wracked his mind. Sighing, Vegeta hardened once more, and walked back into the kitchen. Bulma was about to ask Vegeta about Mirai, but seeing the look in his eyes she let it go. Bulma was really the only person who could read the emotions in Vegeta's eyes, and even then it was hard for her to tell what he was thinking some of the time. Vegeta sat at the head of the table, Goku sitting a few seats to his right.

Mirai and Gohan's moment was cut short, by the sound of bickering. They cracked up laughing at their fathers. Gohan released Mirai, after Mirai reluctantly released Gohan's hand that is. They both turned, and started for the kitchen. Before they left the living room, Gohan grabbed Mirai's arm, stopping him.

"Yes Gohan?" Mirai turned, looking at the younger, but taller demi-saiyan, smiling softly. There was something about Gohan that made him happy.

"Mirai….I was wondering…uh…can I call you Mir?" Gohan blushed slightly, having wanted to ask another question, but lost the nerve.

Mirai smiled softly, nodding at Gohan, linking fingers with him in a small sign of affection, having seen one of many meanings behind the question. "Sure Gohan…Only for you."

Gohan beamed, Mirai had accepted the pet name. It was for Gohan and Gohan only. Gohan saw what that meant, and squeezed Mirai's hand gently. Releasing each other's hands, they walked into the kitchen, and cracked up laughing as they sat beside their fathers, the two bickering like children. Gohan warned Mirai that this was common. And Mirai chuckled, making a "sibling rivalry" joke. Mirai was fast enough to duck, right as Vegeta's hand flew over his head, missing the backhand, barely. Mirai moved swiftly, so he was sitting beside Gohan, who was cracking up laughing. Mirai smiled nervously at his father, who was glaring daggers at him. Goku was laughing as well, and it earned him a glare and a kick from Vegeta. Bulma simply sighed. This was going to be a long lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

The lunch lasted, like all saiyan lunches, incredibly fast, and messy. Mirai and Gohan snuck off, neither having their father's stomachs. Running out of the building, they flew off into the sky, speeding off. They flew in silence, always at arm's reach of each other. After a while, they lowered towards the ground. Landing at the base of a large waterfall, Gohan smirked, leading Mirai behind the waterfall. Climbing slowly over rocks, fallowing an old warn path, Gohan smiled, leading Mirai on into a small cave. Not long afterwards, the two crawled through a small entrance, into a large cavern under the waterfall. Mirai stood, looking around at the place, before smirking.

"No one knows about this place…do they Gohan?"

Gohan shook his head, walking around the walls, gently tracing carvings in the wall with his fingers.

"Nope…no one has been in here since I was Goten's age. No…I was older…don't you remember?"

"…oh…right…right before the cell games…it was the only time we had to just sit and talk…wow…it wasn't that long ago to me but…so long for you…"

"Too long." Gohan walked over, and gently took Mirai's hand in his own. Mirai let himself be led over to a large rock, where they sat.

For the longest time, they just sat, first back to back, listening to the waterfall's song. After a while, they were sitting side by side, chatting and joking about the past, about the lost future, and about life. That didn't last too long. Sitting side by side, Gohan leaned over a bit, resting his head on Mirai's shoulder. Mirai smiled softly, and wrapped an arm around his taller love's body, holding him close. The Z warriors had gathered at around 5 for a celebration, welcoming Mirai to their time. There was only one problem, no sign of either Mirai, or Gohan. Vegeta simply huffed and went off to train, pulling Goku, muttering about the "brats probably out fishing or something." Everyone started to get worried as night fell upon the land, and there was no sign of either demi-saiyan, not even a power level. Everyone decided to go out and search for the pair. Vegeta grunted, and took off saying he'd find them. Everyone shared looks, wondering what was wrong with Vegeta. He was seeming to slip back into old habits. Figuring it was just Mirai, they calmed down, going back to hanging out and around, waiting for the prince and the boys to return.

In the cave, the two laid on the ground, Gohan laying on trunks, cradled in his arms. They laid, just holding each other, cradling each other. They had no idea why they were comporting each other, they just were. Mirai sighed as he felt Vegeta's power level hovering over the waterfall. Gohan frowned, cursing as he sat up on the ground.

"Damn it! How did he find us?"

Mirai chuckled, standing and helping Gohan up, "What…you don't remember? This is how we were separated last time we hid in here! Come on, everyone's waiting for us."

Mirai started to head for the entrance, but was stopped as Gohan pulled him around. Mirai stumbled slightly, the two ending up pressed against each other, only a few inches separating them. Gohan leaned down slightly, Mirai leaned up, and in the center they connected. Two sets of lips pressed together in a ghostly kiss. The kiss was a mere breath long, but to them, to them it was long enough the world stopped turning. To them time froze, and even hearts stilled. As they broke from the kiss, it took them a minuet to remember to breath. Blushing deeply, they started to exit the cavern. Vegeta was standing, leaning against a tree when they got out. Vegeta took one look at the blushing pair, then frowned. Picking up a rock, he tossed it at a bunch of rocks at the top of the water fall, all of them falling down on the pair, missing them, but the water that fallowed hit them, drenching them to the bone.

Vegeta took off, smirking. Gohan and Mirai shared a look, more or less asking "what the hell was that about?" They reached Cc after Vegeta did, and were greeted by everyone. Gohan and Mirai looked at each other with soft blushes, then went to explain their absence. Bulma walked over and handed them towels as she laughed, explaining that Vegeta said he had found them fishing and playing in the water. Gohan and Mirai took the towels, then went upstairs to go get changed and join the party. Vegeta had disappeared soon after he returned, no one able to find him the rest of the night, which was alright with everyone, seeing as Vegeta never got along with parties. After a long enough time, the guests disappeared, and everyone turned in for the night. Goten was staying over that night, so Mirai went to one of the guest rooms on the top floor. Sitting out on the roof, Mirai sighed sadly. A small smile crept along his lips as Mirai felt a hand press against his.

Back at the Son residence, Chichi and Goku had absolutely no idea where Gohan was, and probably just thought he was spending the night with Mirai. And in fact he was. The two cradled each other in their arms, falling asleep on the roof, just content to hold each other. They slept peacefully through the entire night, waking just in time so sit, holding each other as the sun rose. Right as the sun got halfway up, Gohan leaned over, kissing Mirai passionately on the lips. Locked in each other's arms, they laid on the roof simply kissing, only breaking when they felt Vegeta's power level as well as Trunk's and Goten's.

Mirai chuckled as he crawled through the window, Gohan fallowing. Hearing Bulma bellowing breakfast, the pair went downstairs, laughing as they went.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Breakfast went by fairly fast, especially once the young Demi-saiyans decided to ask a lot of questions about why Gohan was there, and why no one could find Mirai all night. Of course, that started out questions from Bulma of why the boys were up at that time. That is about the time that breakfast was called to a halt, and everyone split. As the boys ran out the back to go play, Mirai and Gohan ran out the front, skidding to a stop once they opened, the door, taking themselves and Piccolo by surprise. Piccolo blinked, and lowered his hand, having been about to knock. Mirai blinked, looking at the serious Piccolo. Piccolo looked at the still surprised Gohan, then back at Mirai.

"Mirai…we have to talk…now. And alone."

Mirai frowned at Piccolo, But nodded. "I'll be back in a bit Gohan."

Mirai and Piccolo flew a bit, until they were out of hearing range.

"Alright Piccolo…what is it?" Mirai frowned, crossing his arms across his chest, not looking happy.

"Mirai, Dende sent me…he wants the capsule." Piccolo spoke calmly, watching Mirai carefully.

Mirai's frown grew into a scowl. "What…He doesn't trust me? I can do this myself! I don't need anyone's help!"

Piccolo frowned, sighing softly. "I told him this was a bad idea. Alright, fine. I'll make a deal with you…If you can go 2 weeks, starting tomorrow without any drugs, and I'll get Dende to back off!"

Mirai nodded, crossing his arms across his chest, looking very much like his father when irritated. "Deal….just one question…why does he care about my promise? I'm not even from this time? And neither is my promise."

Piccolo shrugged. "He's Guardian of the planet. You live here now…and he is worried about them falling into the wrong person's hands."

Mirai simply chuckled, his lips curling into a soft smile. "It's alright Piccolo. No one would dare mess with my things. With what I have from the future, and everything that happened. Those will be gone long before anyone decides to try and snoop through my belongings."

Piccolo simply nodded and turned, flying off towards the lookout. "Remember Mirai…you have friends now."

Mirai couldn't help but smile at the thought. Laughing softly, Mirai waived A goodbye to Piccolo as he flew back to Gohan. Landing in front of him, Gohan chuckled, walking to Mirai's side as they walked.

"Mir! You look happy again! Like when we first met…after the Cell games…"

Mirai couldn't help but smile taking a deep breath as he placed an arm around the taller boy's waist, Gohan placing his arm around Mirai's shoulders. "I was so overcome with sadness from losing my family in my time…I forgot I had a family and friends here…heh…it took Serious Piccolo to make me realize and get me to calm down…I think Gohan…for once something might be going right for me."

Gohan and Mirai continued to walk all through the day. It was night time before they stopped by the edge of a lake. Setting up a Capsule Corp temporary housing unit, they went about catching fish, which took an hour longer than it should because of their goofing around, and started to cook dinner.

At CC, People started to wonder and worry about Mirai and Gohan, especially Chichi and Bulma. Vegeta was trying to read a newspaper while the women talked; trying to ask him questions and get him to say something. With the addition of The brats running around and making a fuss, and Kakorot saying one stupid thing after another, Vegeta couldn't help but blow up, shouting that if anything was wrong they would know and to leave it alone. This only got everyone shouting at him, and the brats shouting louder. Vegeta stood up, walking outside, getting a headache from the whiney voices.

Seeing his friend get up and leave, Goku fallowed. He knew Vegeta about as well as anyone but Bulma did, and was Vegeta's best, and really only real friend. They didn't say much, Goku asking a few questions about Mirai and Gohan, but other than that, they sat in the calming night, staring up at the sky, Vegeta cooling off as he let his mind wander, and Goku just sitting there, admiring the stars.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

Laying on the grass outside the temporary shelter, Mirai and Gohan laid side by side, sighing in content, happy with their fish meal. With their nearest hand gently holding the other's, fingers entwined, they smiled happily, looking up at the stars, relaxing. They laid there in silence, both wondering who was to make the first move. Both boys were timid, unsure of how to go about this, but Gohan was slightly more adventurous of the two, at least at this moment he was.

"Mir? I…I was wondering…this may sound like a stupid question…but…do you like me?"

Mirai smiled, chuckling softly. "Now Gohan, you know I like you Very much."

Gohan frowned, trying to gather the courage to ask this question. "I…I know you like me…but…do you Like me like me?"

Mirai sat up, leaning back on his arms. "what do you mean Like you like you? Do you mean…Love you?"

Gohan crossed one arm over his chest, feeling very vulnerable and nervous. "Actually…yes…"

Mirai could only sit there and think. His life had been in such a turmoil, was this really love? Or just a way to hold onto what had been left of his fragmented sanity. Thinking of how he had seen Gohan when he first came back, the emotions he felt just seeing his smiling face, the emotion he saw in his younger friend's eyes, Mirai could only smile, a warmth flowing through him.

"Actually Gohan…yes…" Mirai's voice was soft.

Gohan froze, forgetting to breath for a moment. He looked at Mirai, surprised and in disbelief. "Wh…what did you say?"

Mirai took a calming breath, deciding it was now or never. Moving over, Mirai pressed his lips to Gohan's, kissing his gently and lovingly. Gohan stiffened in surprise, but relaxed instantly, a hand wrapping around to gently grip at Mirai's silken hair. Their lips parted, tongues batting and rubbing against the other's. Mirai moved on top of Gohan, his hand slowly sliding up the younger boy's shirt.

Mirai moved slowly, not wanting to scare his soon to be lover, but he was caught off guard though as Gohan rolled them over, tearing Mirai's shirt off. Mirai smirked up at Gohan, who was blushing madly as he ran his hands slowly, sensually across Mirai's chest, his fingers gently tracing the lines of Mirai's muscles. Mirai sat up as Gohan pulled off the rest of the material, leaving him bare from the waist up.

Sharing a few quick, passionate kisses before Gohan pushed him back down; Mirai smirked as he gently rubbed Gohan's legs and thighs, watching eagerly as Gohan pulled his shirt up and off. Mirai's hands drew up Gohan's thin frame, sending shivers down the young man's spine. Mirai's hands seemed to find and brush against every sensitive and tender area on Gohan's chest, coaxing soft moans from the younger boy.

Rolling them once more, Mirai kneeled below Gohan, Gohan's legs draped over Mirai's knees. Mirai smiled down at his blushing lover, leaning down to lightly kiss his neck. Gohan laid back, trying to relax as he felt Mirai's hot breath against his neck, his feathery kisses sending Gohan into a euphoric state.

Using one arm to brace himself up, keeping him from falling onto his younger lover, Mirai placed his hand on Gohan's knee, slowly sliding up Gohan's long and thin leg, to his hip, gently caressing his skin through his pants' material. Gohan gasped softly, raising a hand to gently grip at Mirai's soft hair once more. Mirai licked and sucked softly on Gohan's long neck, coaxing more whimpers and moans from his younger lover, his hand still rising up Gohan's side, rubbing and caressing the skin, taking in every curve in his side.

Gohan's eyes closed as his back arched slightly, losing himself in the feeling of his soon to be lover's actions. His heart was racing, the light touches doing things to his body he never thought possible. His heart was pounding, his mouth dry, his body seemed to grow hotter and hotter as he was touched by lips and hand, but that wasn't the only thing growing. Gohan's pants, normally lose, were growing tighter by the second, a tent starting to form in his pants. Blushing in shame, Gohan looked down, smiling slightly as he saw a similar tent in Mirai's pants.

Mirai gasped softly, blushing as he looked at his smiling boyfriend. Closing his eyes, Mirai moaned softly, his hand gripping at Gohan's flesh. Gohan smirked as he continued to rub, having moved one hand down to Mirai's tent. Mirai locked his lips with Gohan's, their tongues rubbing and rolling around each other's mouths, savoring the mix of tastes.

Soft moans came forced from their throats as hands hit home, pulling at each other's clothing, tugging them off. Within minutes, the two laid on top of each other, panting slightly as they looked each other over. Their touches turned tender as they slowly ran their hands along their more sensitive areas. Rubbing and caressing gently, their hands ran across the other's skin, lips brushing in soft and loving kisses. As Mirai leaned in for another kiss, Gohan turned his head away, wrapping his arms around Mirai's waist.

"Gohan….what's wrong?"

Gohan sighed softly. "I…I'm sorry…I…I can't do this. It's too soon…"

Mirai smiled softly, turning Gohan's head towards him. Mirai softly kissed Gohan's lips, gently brushing his cheek. "It's alright Gohan…I understand…let's go inside and lay down. Kami you look beautiful."

Gohan blushed deeply, leaning up to gently kiss Mirai's lips. Standing up, they gathered their clothes and walked into the temporary shelter.

Back at CC. Trunks and Goten were laying around in Trunk's room, extremely bored.

"Trunks?"

"Yah Goten?"

"I'm bored…"

"I know Goten, I am too."

"What do you wana go do?"

"Wana mess with my father?"

"Nah, not this time…how about Mirai?"

"He's gone with Gohan."

"Oh…Hey! He came from the future right?"

"Yah…so?"

"So? So he must have some cool things from the future right?"

"Yah! Your right! Hey, let's go take a look at what he has!"

"Think he'll mind?"

"Nah! He's me after all!"

The two boys laughed as they ran into Mirai's room. Looking through the room, they first found Mirai's sword, and ogled over it, then put it down after Trunk's finger got nicked. Sucking on his finger, Trunks searched under the bed while Goten picked up a red capsule on the window sill.

"Hey Trunks! Why is this one red?"

"I don't know Gohan," Trunks crawled out from under the bed and stood up, taking the capsule in his hand. "I don't know, Let's find out!"

Mirai slept soundlessly that night, Gohan sleeping on his chest. They slept happily on the bed, sans clothes, only a simple sheet wrapped around them as well as their arms to keep them warm. Feeling a large power level close, Mirai groaned, shifting as he started to wake up. Blinking his eyes open, Mirai froze, his eyes locking with an extremely pissed Vegeta. Mirai went to say something, but Vegeta held a finger to his lips, telling him to keep quiet. Vegeta dropped his power level and walked to Mirai's pants, picking them up and tossing the, to Mirai. Motioning to the door, Vegeta left, giving Mirai time to get dressed.

Mirai kissed Gohan's cheek as he finished dressing in his pants. Walking outside, Mirai closed the door, gulping as he stepped towards his father. "Father…I know what this looks like but-"

Vegeta cut Mirai off with a look. "I don't care about that boy, What I want to know is what was in the red capsule?"

Mirai paled, trying to remember to breathe. "…T…Trunks?"

Vegeta grabbed Mirai's shoulders, shaking him. "What Was in there?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bulma kneeled next to the bed; her makeup running down her cheeks as another tear fell, staining her blouse. Her hand reached out to gently stroke the unconscious boy's hair, a soft sobbing coming from the bed, his best friend lying beside him, afraid to leave his side. Goten lifted his head as he felt power levels approaching the house. Softly whispering their names as he smiled, hope in his teary eyes.

"…Vegeta…Mirai! There back!"

Bulma lifted her head, the sadness slowly becoming overcome with anger as she stood, glaring at the door. Goten started to gently shake Trunks, telling him everything would be ok now, Mirai was back. He'd be able to help. Mirai landed outside the CC and nearly ran inside, Vegeta walking in after him, looking serious. Mirai walked right into the medical bay, and was welcomed by Bulma's famous, 5 fingers of death attack. Not in the mood to put up with anything at the moment, Mirai raised a hand, giving his mother a very dark and serious look as he caught her wrist. Bulma froze, seeing so much of Vegeta in Mirai, that it actually frightened her.

Mirai released Bulma's hand, and walked over to the sleeping Trunks. Goten tightened his grip on Trunks' hand, staring fearfully at the expression on Mirai's face. Mirai reached down and placed his hand on Trunks' neck, gently feeling for his pulse. After a minuet, Mirai seemed to start to relax, reaching up to gently open one of Trunks' eyes, then to stroke his hair lovingly.

Bulma walked over to Vegeta, standing beside him as she watched her future son with her son. She had no idea what to do. She started to sob, watching Mirai gently stroking Trunks' hair in such a caring way. Vegeta had been watching Mirai intensely the entire time, but softened slightly as he looked at Bulma, who continued to sob. He reached over in a sign of slight affection, gently rubbing her back. Bulma looked at Vegeta the pair of them sharing a look, before they looked over at Mirai.

Mirai reached over and gently stroked Goten's hair, getting him to release Trunks' hand. Mirai whispered something to Goten, who ran off to do as he said. Mirai picked the young boy up, cradling him in his arms as he walked towards the door, stopping as Vegeta stepped in his way.

"Where are you going Brat?"

"He's sick, but he'll be fine it'll take a week max."

"Where are you taking him?"

Mirai sighed slightly. "The next week for him will be hell; I'm taking him to where he can go through everything in silence. With you two here, mother will never leave him alone, and with You fighting and training, you'll distract him."

"So where are you going to take him then?"

"I'm taking him to where I can treat him myself. He'll be back in no time."

Bulma stepped towards Mirai, not noticing that Goten had returned. "But…I can't go that long without seeing my baby boy."

Goten spoke before Mirai could. "Oh we'll only be gone a minute! He's gona take us to the HBTC so trunks can get better in seconds!"

Mirai sighed, and nodded. Bulma looked from Goten to Mirai, then nodded her consent. Vegeta saw Goten holding something in his hand and frowned.

"Where did you get that boy?"

Vegeta took a step towards the frightened Goten, but Mirai appeared in front of Goten, one hand lowered to take the red capsule, pocketing it before he took Goten's hand. "I told him to get it…let's go…"

With Trunk over one shoulder, and Goten close by his side, Mirai walked to outside the Capsule building, then took off, the 3 heading into the air, and straight towards Dende's lookout.

Dende was waiting as Mirai landed, no one saying a word as Dende watched Mirai walk by, Mr. Popo watching them with worried eyes. Dende stopped Mr. Popo from fallowing Mirai with one outstretched arm. He knew what Mirai planned, silently wishing him luck.

Mirai walked carrying Trunks carefully in his arms. Piccolo opened his eyes from where he sat, hovering in the air. Looking out the open door, Piccolo could only sigh and close his eyes, having seen Mirai carrying the young Trunks past.

Mirai couldn't take his eyes off of his sleeping, younger self while he walked. Feeling a power level he knew, he stopped dead in his tracks, too ashamed to look up as Goten ran forward, clinging to the tall Son standing in front of the HBTC, sobbing softly.

"Trunks' sick! He won't wake up! Is he going to be ok Gohan?"

Gohan could only stare at Mirai as he held the sleeping boy, his own hand lowering to soothingly stroke Goten's hair. "Yes Goten…he'll be fine…won't he Mirai?"

Mirai sighed, he knew he was in trouble now; Gohan didn't use his pet name. "He'll be fine…he just needs a week to relax and recover."

Gohan and Goten walked into the HBTC, Gohan looking serious and worried. "Then we'll get this week over with…and Mirai…I want you to tell me everything that's going on. You're hiding something, I know it."

Mirai sighed, fallowing Goten and Gohan into the HBTC; this would be the longest and hardest week of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been one long week. Trunks was up and running again, having successfully recovered with no problems. Mirai wasn't around much once Trunks had woken up and was moving again. He often disappeared into the stronger gravity to train himself. After a week though, once he was sure Trunks was alright again, he walked to the door, opening it.

"Alright boys…it's time to go home."

Trunks and Goten ran out laughing, speeding past Dende as they headed back towards their homes. Trunks started to step out, but Gohan grabbed his arm, holding him back. Mirai gave Gohan a confused look as he pulled Mirai gently back, closing the door, keeping them inside.

"Gohan…what's going on?"

"Alright, I've gone a week without saying a word; now you have to come clean…Why did you have the drugs? And why do you still use them?"

Mirai yanked his arm out of Gohan's grasp, frowning. "I'm not using them!"

Gohan looked sad, and turned back towards the door, going to open it. "If you can't trust me with this then how can you trust a life with me?"

"No! Wait!" Mirai sighed walking to sit on one of the beds, running a hand through his hair. Gohan walked over, sitting on the bed opposite him, watching him.

"Back in my time…when I was young, every day I got my ass handed to me by those androids…every day more people I knew and tried to protect died…every second the earth died a bit, and so did I. One day when I was young, I woke up after a brutal beating, and found myself on a cot. A few people had risked their lives to bring me to a safe place. I remember the day like it was yesterday…no matter how hard I try I can't forget it. They were a bunch of teens.

"They worked with me, trying to get me better. While we were just chatting, one of them offered me a smoke of something. I declined their offer, but he said it would make the pain go away…Remember how you were after your fight with Cell? That's how I was…and with no modern medical treatments left intact. So I said 'what the hell' and took a hit. I can't remember how many of those I had that day…but they were right, the pain did go away. I was hooked. The next day we spent the entire day just doing only Kame knows what.

"After every battle after that I went to them. I spent more time with them than I did my own mother…it was my escape…from that hell I was in. I always had the chance to quit, the choice, but there was never a reason to. I managed to stop when I went to the past…it wasn't hard then…the fresh world around me…I had no need for the drugs, besides, I forgot to bring them, I had others things to worry about.

"Once I got back though, it was 2 days before I destroyed the androids, because the first day I got so stoned, I had to spend the second one recovering. It only got worse as I spent almost 4 years looking for Cell. And the Bojack incident didn't help. Once Cell was dead, I had no reason to keep it up, and I slowed down. I didn't stop though…I never stopped. My mother knew about it…I don't know how long though. She confronted me about it once, and I snapped at her.

"I apologized, but I never forgave myself…I seriously tried to stop then…but something always came up, always dropped me down…always made me turn back…I found peace in the stupor the drugs left me in. I used less and less, but they became more and more powerful. When I left, my mother almost begged for me to leave them behind…but I made a deal with her…and I've broken it many a time."

Gohan could only stare at Mirai, Mirai's head haven dropped in shame not long into his story. Gohan frowned as he stood up, holding out his hand. "Mirai…the capsule."

Mirai looked up, frowning at Gohan. "Why?"

"Because if you won't help yourself then I have to!"

Mirai stood up, looking down as he slid his hand into his pocket, watching his hand as he pulled out the capsule. The end of his lip curved up in a dark smirk as he looked up at Gohan, something shining in his eyes. "No."

"No? Mirai I said-" Gohan stopped, watching as Mirai walked over towards the heavy gravity, smirking. "Mirai?…Mir? What are you doing?"

Mirai chucked the capsule into the air, charging up a Ki blast. "Gohan…brace yourself…ever wondered what happened when you destroy a capsule?"

Gohan's eyes went wide as he watched, the Ki blast fly towards the capsule, Mirai turning Super saiyan as he braced himself, having done this before. There was a bright explosion as the capsule and the Ki blast connected. The air rushed suddenly towards the implosion, then rushed away violently, making Mirai grunt, crying out as he thrown back by the blast, landing on the ground over near where Gohan laid, both of them waiting for the wind to die. Everything suddenly just calmed down, the haven in shambles, a wall having a hole in it and a bed missing, having flown through the wall, causing the hole. Mirai chuckled darkly as Gohan looked at him stricken.

"That was fun! Can we do it again Gohan?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gohan could only watch as the days passed, and Mirai slowly started to grow more distant. He always ran off into the deep emptiness to train, always going alone, and always refusing to let Gohan come with him. Gohan watched as the man he loved slowly withered away. He was finally going through withdrawals, but he forced himself to suffer alone. It pained Gohan, having to watch him beating himself up the way he did.

Mirai trained like his father, forcing himself to fight himself until he could barely walk, then to drag himself back to pass out on a bed. Only difference was Vegeta had more control.

Gohan watched every night, laying curled up to his love, feeling his chest move as he breathed. Every night he watched Mirai's skin pail a little more. He could only imagine what went on in Mirai's head, what drove him to bolt upright from deep sleep, sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his head.

It had to be his past. The horrors of having to sit there and watch the world around him being slowly destroyed by the androids. Seeing it crumble under their attacks, until the earth could handle no more, and started to break apart. The horror that must be for a child. Unable to help. Feeling useless.

This night was like the rest. Mirai stood leaning against a wall, looking out over the emptiness, one shaky hand holding his robe closed. He tried to hide it, tried so hard to be strong…but everywhere Gohan looked, he could see everything taking its toll on Mirai. Gohan didn't train much, but instead kept his eyes on Mirai, watching to see if he fell, if he needed help. Many a time during Mirai's training, he almost went out to pick up the fallen prince, but watched with a small sense of pride as he picked himself up and walked back on his own.

Gohan sat up, unable to take it anymore. For half a year they had gone on like this, Gohan trying to hold onto his distant love, and Mirai growing more and more distant. Gohan walked over to Mirai, wrapping his arms around the waist of his shorter lover, holding him close. Mirai closed his eyes as he smiled, placing his hand on his lover's.

"What are you doing up sweetie?"

"…Come to bed Mir…it's cold."

Mirai chuckled softly, leaning back into his lover's arms lightly. "that's because you keep turning the thermostat down!"

Gohan sighed softly, tightening his grip on Mirai, almost like he was afraid he was going to leave, "Please Mir… We haven't cuddled in so long… Your always out training until you come back barely conscious, then you pass out. I just want to have my old Mir back."

Mirai smiled softly, "What so now you're calling me old?"

Gohan frowned, not in the mood for the jokes. He started to pull away from Mirai, but Mirai tightened his grip on Gohan's hand. They stood there, for a few moments, just standing close. Mirai made the first move, and taking Gohan's hand, pulled him to the bed. Gohan smiled, sitting beside the man he loved as Mirai sat on the bed. Wrapping their arms around each other, they laid back, gently and passionately making out as they finally started to relax together.

Arms entwined, their lips locked, eyes closed as their tongues danced slowly in each other's mouth. Pulling out of the kiss, Mirai smiled, licking up a bit of drool from the corner of Gohan's lip. Seeing Mirai smirk, Gohan couldn't help but crack up laughing, making Mirai roll his eyes.

"Here I go, trying to be sexy and you laugh!"

Gohan wrapped his arms around Mirai's neck, pulling him into another short, but loving kiss. "I can't help it! You look so darned cute!"

"Cute? I'll show you cute!"

Gohan gasped, laughing as Mirai reached down, tickling at Gohan's only ticklish spot. Mirai stopped soon after starting to tickle his love, moving to kiss his lips gently. Mirai slowly ran his hand up and down Gohan's bare hip. Gohan's hands moved up, pulling lightly at Mirai's robe, trying to tug it off. Getting the hint, Mirai sat up, pulling the robe off, and tossing it to the side. Like many a time before, their hands moved slowly and sensually across the other's chest and body, their touches as caring and caressing as their kisses. Having yet to go beyond that, both secretly afraid.

They continued to kiss and caress, hands moving to play with their partner's more intimate parts. Coaxing soft moans and whimpers for their throats. Looking into the other's eyes, they simply smiled, nodding, understanding that they were finally ready for this.

"Gohan…do you want to use-?"

Mirai didn't even have to finish. Gohan smiled a soft blush across his cheeks as he shook his head. They shared kiss after tender kiss, eyes closed as they savored the moment. Toned, muscular bodies rubbed against each other, the soft shimmer of sweat starting to coat their skin. They moaned into each other's mouths, hands grabbing at buttocks and nipples, gripping and rubbing at their lover's flesh, arousals growing as they ground their bodies together.

Mirai slowly started to move down his lover's body, making Gohan nearly mew in pleasure. Mirai's lips caressed Gohan's hot skin, kissing along his neck and shoulder, before moving across his collarbone, nibbling along it as he continued down at an agonizing pace. Gohan's body quivered in delight at the kisses and teasing, his hands latching onto Mirai's hair and shoulder, gently gripping both.

Gohan's back arched slightly as Mirai's luscious lips brushed his nipple, his tongue dancing slowly around the rose hued nub. Gohan panted softly, his eyes closed as he moaned softly, Mirai's lips and teeth working with his tongue to send Gohan's senses into overdrive. Gohan gasped and moaned, whimpering softly when his nipple grew cold, Mirai working his way back down.

Mirai smirked, feeling his younger lover squirming under him. He drew his tongue slowly down and across his lover's stomach. He paused to lap at Gohan's navel, gaining a squirm and a coo from his lover. Mirai chuckled, moving down even lower, his tongue and lips caressing Gohan's spread thighs, sucking softly on his flesh.

Gohan's hand dug into Mirai's hair, pulling gently as he whimpered in need, trying to pull Mirai to his throbbing arousal. Mirai complied, moving up as his hand reached up, wrapping gently around his lover's arousal as he gently and slowly started to pump on his penis, trailing soft and gently kisses slowly up and down its length. Gohan panted and moaned, gasping loudly as Mirai's lips wrapped around the tip of his penis. Gohan dug his nails into the bed, gasping and moaning as Mirai started to suck on Gohan's tender flesh, his tongue dancing along the sensitive slit while his hand slowly and gently pumped on his shaft.

Gohan moaned, panting heavily as he gripped at the bed, his other hand stroking Mirai's hair lovingly. Mirai's other hand moved up to cup Gohan's balls in his palm, rolling and rubbing them firmly as he continued to suck.

"Hey GohaaaaaAHHHH!" Thunk! A sudden cry and 'thunk' got the boys attention. Gohan blushed deep red, grabbing Mirai's robe and covering himself with it, looking like he was about to die of embarrassment. Mirai just sighed as he felt a pair of strong, hard hands grab him by the back of the neck, and toss him again a wall.

"What the hell? Nice to see you too Father!"

Mirai and Vegeta exchanged glares, neither in a good mood.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You think staying in here will help you escape your punishment?"

"No I figured I'd get enough time away from You that I could get my problems dealt with before you forced Your problems on me!"

"You're the reason Trunks got harmed!"

"You think I don't know what!" Mirai stood up, holding his arms out. "Look at me! I've gone through hell these last 6 months and Finally I get a chance to relax, and YOU ruin it!"

Mirai sat gently running his hand through Gohan's hair, trying to get him to relax, the poor boy shaking in fear, his father sill passed out from shock, Vegeta simply walking over, and on Goku as he paced back and forth, agitated. Mirai wrapped his arms around Gohan, holding him gently, the boy practically sobbing.

"I don't care what you do with the brat there, but I ever fine that you are using that…that Crap again I'll personally kick your ass!"

Mirai looked at Vegeta as he glared at Mirai, their eyes locking. Vegeta was fuming, Mirai was surprisingly calm.

"Why not? Why do you care what I do?"

Mirai watched as he caught Vegeta, even Gohan stopped sobbing, looking at Vegeta. Vegeta went to shout something at Mirai, but caught himself, his cheeks flushing slightly as he realized he had been caught. He frowned, turning his back to the boys. "Of course I do! …You're my son…nothing will change that…"

Mirai smiled a tear in his eye. This was the first, and only time he ever heard from his father that he really loved him. Gohan coughed softly, getting Vegeta's attention.

"What do you want brat?"

"Uh…Vegeta…sir…your standing on my father…"

Vegeta looked down, and frowned, realizing he was standing on Goku's chest. He stepped off, walking out towards the heavy gravity. Mirai rubbed his lover's cheek gently, leaning his head down to softly kiss his lips.

"I should go after him…"

"You're…going to leave me?"

"I'll be back…I promise."

They shared one last, passionate kiss, before Mirai stood, pulling on a pair of boxers before he ran after his father. Gohan looked down at his father, and sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	11. Chapter 11a

Chapter 11.a

Gohan and Goku

Gohan stood up, walking to pull on a pair of shorts. Walking to his father, he lifted him up, laying him on the bed. He sighed, looking at his father as he slept. He looked so peaceful.

Standing up, Gohan took a few deep breaths, slowly pacing back and forth, running his hands though his hair as he tried to think of how to explain to his father what had happened.

Hearing a groan, Gohan gulped, looking back at Goku, seeing his father start to sit up. Gohan sat on a chair, waiting for the yelling. Gohan was sweating bullets as his father sat up, rubbing his head. Seeing Gohan, Goku smiled.

"Hi Gohan!"

Gohan just sat there, stupefied. "Uh…hi dad…are...you feeling ok?"

"Head kinda hurts, but other than that, I'm ok."

Gohan just stared as Goku smiled, looking as childishly innocent as his younger brother. He shifted nervously, fidgeting as he waited for something to happen. Goku finally sighed and patted the bed. Getting the hint, Gohan sat on the bed, looking ay his father. Goku took a deep breath before he looked seriously at Gohan.

"Gohan…about what I…walked in on…I want you to know, that I only want you to be happy…"

Gohan waited, Goku was going somewhere with this, and Gohan had a sinking feeling in his stomach he knew where it was going.

"But Gohan…Your still young…You just turned 18. You have your entire life to find happiness. And think about it, He used drugs…who knows what else he's done. He has violent tendencies that rival Vegeta's."

"But…Dad! He stopped! I know I've been with him this entire time!"

"and what has he been doing? Training day and night?"

Gohan looked down. He loved Mirai, but Goku had a point. He would beat himself up all day, leaving himself a wreck. It hurt Gohan to see him doing this to himself, it was far beyond any training he had seen anyone do, except when Goku and Vegeta got into their spars.

"Gohan…You're going to start high school soon in the city…If you stay with Mirai you'll only end up hurting yourself…besides, Mirai's a bit too old. You need to find someone around your age, with interests like your own."

Gohan had tears in his eyes as he thought about what his father had said. He was right. But, he couldn't just leave Mirai…could he? How would Mirai take it?

Goku moved over, wrapping his arms lovingly around Gohan, holding his son reassuringly.

"It'll hurt you both to begin with, but you'll soon realize it was for the best…Besides, don't you think Mirai would be happier with someone his own age? Someone who's gone through the same things he has, someone who can understand him better?"

"But…I understand him…I know his pain…I know how he works…"

"Do you? When he has that lost-in-thought look in his eyes, can you understand what he's thinking?"

He couldn't, and honestly he didn't think anyone could ever understand Mirai. Mirai had gone through so much, in a different time, in a different world, how could anyone ever understand him?

"Son?"

"…Dad…your right…maybe…maybe I'm not the best person for Mirai…"

"See…it'll hurt at first, but you'll feel better soon. I promise…besides, your mother would have thrown a fit because she wouldn't have had a chance for a grandchild!"

Gohan smiled, chuckling softly, tears in his eyes. He felt torn apart inside. He loved Mirai…or at least he thought he did. He was second guessing his own feelings now, even the happiness he felt when around Mirai. He stood up and walked over to a wall, leaning against it as he crossed his arms across his chest, trying his hardest to not break down crying, and failing.

"It'll be ok son…when Vegeta and Mirai get back, we can leave and return home."

"…yes dad…"

Gohan looked out over the vast emptiness, looking at the small dots that were Vegeta and Mirai, their power levels raised having been sparing the entire time.

Maybe…maybe he's right…maybe…he's not the right person for me…


	12. Chapter 11b

11\. B Meanwhile…

Vegeta and Mirai's attacks crashed, punches matching punches, kicks matching kicks as they fought, going slow. They spoke more than they threw punches and kicks. This was the closest thing to bonding either of them would probably ever have. Vegeta didn't care that Mirai was gay, or that it was with 'Kakorot's brat.' He cared more for Mirai's happiness. And both knew, that if this talk ever became public information, Mirai would get hurt, and how.

"Ngh! So…That's the just of it…"

"Ow!" They paused as Mirai popped his wrist. "So…that's the Saiyan's marriage ritual?"

"It's not called marriage, but you become partners for life. It would be better if you still had your tails, but we can improvise."

"Won't the bite hurt him?"

"No more than a punch will, and it's part of the ritual, Sharing love, sharing pain, long drawn-out, and that's only part of everything! I was too young to hear the rest. But I learned what I could."

"No one's blaming you for the loss of our people Father."

"Did I say they were?" Vegeta had a slightly dangerous tone in his voice.

Mirai chuckled, looking nervous. "No! not at all!"

Vegeta yawned softly. "Now…Mirai…Something's bothering you."

Mirai blinked, "how?"

Vegeta smirked. "Living with your mother for any amount of time you learn to pick up these things. So spill."

Mirai sighed, landing on his feet, Vegeta fallowing his example. "Well…it's Gohan's family…I mean Chichi is so protective…and Goku…the way he fainted…I don't want Gohan to suffer because of me."

Vegeta placed his hand on Mirai's shoulder, giving him a soft smile, just like the one he had given him the last time they had seen each other, right before he had last returned to 'His time.' "Mirai…if he loves you, he may feel some pain from rejection by his family, but he will feel more love in your arms to ever dwell long on the pain…" Mirai smiled, tears in his eyes. His eyes shot open wide as Vegeta gripped his shirt tightly, pulling Mirai close as he whispered dangerously once more. "Tell Anyone I was this sappy I'll shove my boots so far up your ass you'll taste leather for a Month!"

Mirai nodded, gulping. One more little reminder of how volatile his father could be. Mirai sighed and smiled once again as Vegeta released him.

"So…ready to take on your mother's wrath?"

"Will you be there?"

"Hell no! I'm not that stupid!"

Mirai frowned, "Somehow I expected that answer."

Vegeta chuckled, lifting off the ground, heading back towards Goku and Gohan. "Just mention you're in love and she'll forget most of her anger!"

Mirai chuckled, fallowing his father as they floated leisurely. "How do you know?"

Vegeta chuckled. "No one knows how many kisses saved me from sleeping outside…I still had to remain on the couch, but it was an improvement."

Mirai chuckled, smirking. "The prince of Saiyans sleeps on couch, tonight at 9!"

Mirai laughed loudly, then aced, and flew off, a tiffed off Vegeta right behind him.

Landing Mirai laughed, a smiling Vegeta not far. Walking to the bed, Mirai started to gather his things. Looking at Gohan's downcast eyes, Vegeta had a confused look on his face that soon grew dark and foreboding. Goku was standing beside Gohan, gently rubbing his back. Mirai stood up with his jacket in his hands, and stopped. The room was too silent.

Mirai could hear everything, Vegeta steady heartbeat, The fabric of Gohan's shirt moving under Goku's hand, even Gohan's uneasy breathing. Something was wrong. Mirai sat his jacket down and walked over to Gohan, reaching out to place his hand on his back.

"Gohan?…is everything ok?"

Before Mirai could even touch Gohan's shoulder, Gohan pulled the door open, not even bothering to look at Mirai as he spoke, pain on his voice.

"…it was fun while It lasted…goodbye Mirai…"

Mirai froze, staring as Gohan walked away. He felt numb. It had been so long since this had last happened; it was just as overwhelming as the pain he felt in his heart. His eyes were stinging, his nose felt, for a brief minuet, like it was on fire. He just seemed to grow hot, a steaming tear falling from his eyes as he blinked slightly, trying to clear his doubling vision as he watched the one person he ever really Loved walk away from him. The world was spinning, he felt dizzy and nauseous. He stumbled to the bed, sitting on it.

Vegeta could see his nearly hyperventilating son, but all he could hear was Gohan's voice, and what he had told Mirai. A movement caught Vegeta's eyes. Looking up, he locked his gaze onto Goku as he moved to leave the room. In a blink, Vegeta was across the room, growling as he held Goku by the neck against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM?"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Goku's body was flung into the remainder of a wall, Goku rolling slightly as he landed on the ground with a grunt, surrounded with rubble. Pushing himself up onto his knees, Goku's eyes widened as he stared at the extremely pissed fist of Vegeta's flew close to his face, stopping at a mere breath, the softest word from Mirai.

"…Stop…"

Looking back at Mirai, Vegeta landed on his feet, glaring down at Goku. "He deserves this…"

"No…He's right…Gohan is young…He still needs time to find the person he really loves…I was just a fling…"

Vegeta's fist knocked Goku back onto the ground as he started to stand. Goku stayed on the ground, actually fearful of Vegeta for the first time since they had meet, and almost was killed by the older Saiyan's transformed state. Mirai seemed so calm as he spoke, but the pain on his voice was so thick, it brought a tear even to Goku's eyes. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe he shouldn't have broken them apart like that. They really loved each other…He had ruined their lives now.

Vegeta watched Mirai, who was trying so hard to be strong, tears falling to the ground, the sound of the drops ringing into the emptiness. It was actually hurting to see his son in this state, and his painful voice was nearly too much to bare.

"Do you really believe that Mirai?"

"…I don't know what to believe in anymore…Except its true…I am alone…"

Mirai walked slowly out of the HBTC, his head lowered, having left his jacket and sword behind. Vegeta didn't think much about the items, preoccupied with smashing Goku's face with his fist. Having powered to Super Saiyan, Vegeta waited until Mirai was out of the HTBC, before he started to assault Goku, breaking bones and splattering the floor with his blood. Panting, having warn his anger down to the point he didn't feel like killing Goku at the moment anymore. Vegeta walked back to the haven, exiting the high gravity, leaving the panting and hurting Goku there. Starting to exit out of the HTBC, he froze, looking at the sword and jacket. He walked over and picked them up, thinking rationally once more.

'He left his sword and jacket?…He never leaves these anywhere…Oh shit.'

Vegeta ran out of the building, making his way past the stunned piccolo and Mr. Popo. Running outside, to the edge of the lookout, he looked around, trying to feel Mirai's power level.

"You won't find him Vegeta…"

Vegeta turned, looking at the saddened Dende. "Where is he?!"

"You shouldn't have hurt Goku like that-"

Dende was cut off as Vegeta powered up to super Saiyan. His eyes were dark and dangerous. He started at the guardian, stepping towards him. "Where is he?"

Dende shook his head, looking out over the edge. "I can't tell you…he needs to be alone. He left his sword so he won't hurt himself…"

Vegeta sighed, shaking his head, looking down at the earth. "Yes he can, and yes he will…he'll hurt himself any ways he can to make the pain in his heart go away."

Dende looked at Vegeta; the Saiyan prince was really worried about Mirai. Mirai had left everything he loved behind, and was now gone, he had reason to worry. Vegeta left without another word, flying back towards Capsule Corp, where an irate Bulma waited for the news that would make everyone in the building sad and worried until only Kami knew when.

Goku managed to make his way out of the HTBC, Dende healing him of his worst injuries, but leaving him with most of the more painful but less dangerous. Both Dende and Goku looked over the edge of the lookout, down at the earth.

"…I screwed up…"

"Yes…"

"Will…will he hurt himself?"

"Which one?"

"…Gohan"

"No more than he is already hurt."

"…What about Mirai?"

"I don't know."

Goku turned to Dende, staring, slightly pail. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I can't know everything Goku…But I do know you hurt him…And he won't make it any better anytime soon."

"…I have to find him…Where is he?"

"I can't say…"

"Why not?"

"I promised. If he gets in trouble, I'll tell you as much as I can."

Goku sighed as he flew down towards the earth, his right arm still broken, and he thought it was better that he not surprise Gohan. As both Saiyan's returned to their homes, both faced their families. Tears and anger ranged out from both houses, neither Mirai nor Gohan present at either house.


	14. Chapter 13

13.

Two weeks after Mirai disappeared, feelings were joyous once more. Gohan was going to start school in the city soon. Everyone was gathered for a congratulatory party. Even Piccolo showed up to the party, though he was only there to give news to Vegeta, who was, once again, off training himself.

Yamcha and Krillen were there with 18, 18 with Bulma and chichi talking, while Goku, Krillen, and Yamcha were off goofing off. Gohan was silent, looking off into the distance, lost in thought.

Gohan turned, smiling slightly at Piccolo as he spoke, floating as he half meditated. "Your brother is off with Trunks…Feels like they are fighting again…They have gotten very strong for their ages…"

Gohan chuckled softly, smiling as he looked up at a passing cloud, fighting back the threat of tears. "I know…They are stronger than I was at their age…They will rival my father's power soon enough…"

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?"

Gohan's eyes widened, then he sighed, closing his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest, trying his hardest to remain calm. He knew his voice betrayed the pain in his heart, but he had to get over this. "Yes…But I'll forget him soon enough…He's forgotten me already…"

Piccolo frowned, closing his eyes as he went back to his meditation. "Giving up already…You've really changed Gohan."

Gohan frowned, and turned, walking back into his home. No one noticed him go into the house, and only piccolo could have heard his soft call to the flying nimbus. Sitting on top of the cloud, Gohan flew off, not caring where to. Before he realized anything, he was sitting on the hovering cloud, looking down at the same waterfall that he and Mirai had shared their first tender moments at. The cloud lowered to the ground, allowing Gohan to dismount before it flew away. Gohan's heart was beating loudly in his ears as he walked up to the slope that went behind the waterfall, leading to the small cave where they had held each other for the first time. His heart was racing as he squeezed into the entrance, taking each slow step, holding his breath, waiting to see the man who still held his heart. Entering into the cavern, Gohan's eyes swam with tears, his chin lowering to his chest as he turned his head away.

His voice choked, barely making a sound, as he fought to talk, "Mir…Kami…"

The party was called to a stop once they noticed Gohan was gone. Fearing the worst, they all split up, heading out in every direction they could, looking for any sign of the teen. Doing probably the smartest thing he had in a long time, Goku pressed 2 fingers to his forehead, and appeared inside of Vegeta's training room, and was instantly blasted in the back. Grunting loudly, Goku fell to the ground, the sudden change in gravity too much for him. Vegeta panted as he stood in the same place as he had been, and frowned, moving to turn the gravity off. Wiping his face with a towel, he turned his back to Goku.

"What do you want Kakorot?"

"I was stupid…Gohan's gone…Probably looking for Mirai."

Goku stayed kneeling on the ground, his head lowered, A tear falling to the floor of the machine. Vegeta snuffed, having gone cold and reclusive once more since Mirai disappeared. "Well he's not here…And Gohan's out of luck. A few days ago Mirai came back and left before anyone saw him. He took his jacket and sword and left."

Goku cursed, actually surprising Vegeta, who had never really heard him curse before. Goku stood up, and grabbed Vegeta's shoulders, turning him around to face the taller Saiyan. "Vegeta…please…I've never really asked of anything from you before…I need your help…I need to find them and get them back together…"

Vegeta frowned, looking irritated. "If you'll release me, I'll think about it." Goku's hands instantly released Vegeta's shoulders as he gave him a hopeful and pleading look. Vegeta sighed, walking out of the training room, grumbling. "If this is the Only way I can get rid of you then I'll help you!"

Goku Cheered as he jumped for joy, falling to the floor as he sat, holding his head as he whimpered a few "Ow"s, having hit his head on the roof of the training room.. Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle. "You moron…" Vegeta hardened as he went inside the Capsule Corp building, changing. "I'm doing this to repay Mirai for the cell games…after this we'll be even…"

Goku and Vegeta appeared inside of the waterfall, Goku turning to look around, wincing as he smacked his nose into a low hanging rock. Rubbing his nose he whimpered, stopping as he fallowed Vegeta's sad gaze. Goku frowned, a tear in his eyes as he watched Gohan kneeling on the ground, sobbing softly, having lost the fight to not start crying.

Goku went to walk to Gohan, but Vegeta raised a hand in Goku's way, watching. Gohan needed this. Gohan's voice was soft when he spoke, so full of pain and loss.

"He's gone…"

"Gohan…Son…What do you mean he's gone?"

"I mean…" Gohan stood up, turning so that they could see the torn jacket in his arms, it was Mirai's. The floor was covered in lavender hair, though there was no blood or sign of the sword anywhere. "He's gone…He was here…waiting for me…and I never came…he won't come back now…He's never coming back…"

Vegeta turned his back to Gohan, his mind racing. So that's why he got his jacket and sword then left…

Goku looked down, thinking. Remembering something, his head shot up, hope in his eyes and a smile on his lips. "Piccolo!"

Both Gohan and Goku looked at Goku, Vegeta looking at Goku like he was crazy.

"What about Piccolo?"

"Vegeta! Piccolo was looking for you at the party! He might have news about Mirai!"

"Piccolo?…Why would Piccolo know anything about Mirai?"

"Before I left the lookout, Dende said he would tell us everything he knew if Mirai hurt himself! If he was looking for you, Dende must have sent him!"

"Kakorot…that must be the smartest thing I've ever heard you say!"

Gohan Sniffled as he stopped crying, fear in his eyes now. 'If Mirai hurt himself,' That was racing in Gohan's mind now. But why didn't Piccolo tell him earlier when they spoke? Gohan stood, walking to place his hand on Goku's shoulder, frowning.

"Alright then…let's find piccolo…then Mirai."

Vegeta nodded, placing his hand on Goku's other shoulder. In a flash, the three of them were gone.

Piccolo never moved from the party, continuing to meditate while the others flew around, searching for Gohan. They would be back, someone would either find Gohan, or Goku would remember to find Vegeta.

Piccolo frowned as his meditation was interrupted by the familiar power levels of the two Saiyans, and one Demi-Saiyan appeared. He opened one eye to glance at them, and then changed from his meditating float, to stand on the ground.

"You were waiting for us Nameckian…What news do you have of Mirai?"

Piccolo looked at the sullen Vegeta, frowning at having been, once again, referred to by his race instead of his name. He went to comment on that, but Gohan walked to piccolo, clenching the jacket to his chest, tears in his eyes. Gohan had been forced to grow up at a young age, but he never lost his child-like innocence, something he inherited from Goku. Seeing the pain and worry in Gohan's eyes, Piccolo couldn't help but feel sad himself.

"Piccolo…please…is he ok?"

"I…Dende doesn't know…" Gohan flinched at the news, looking like he had been struck. "All I know…is that Mirai is alive…and living in the north." Everyone started to relax at the news, even Vegeta looked less upset.

Gohan looked pleadingly up at Piccolo, stepping closer to him. "Please…Piccolo…I need to see him…Where is he?"

Piccolo sighed, looking down. "I…don't know…Dende refuses to spy on him. Or at least he refuses to tell me about what he sees."

Gohan looked down as he started to walk off, tears in his eyes. "…He…just doesn't want to see me again…I'll only remind him of his pain."

Piccolo frowned, growing irritated. Vegeta's mind was racing, thinking of how he could force Dende to spill, but before he could finish that thought, another came to his mind. Something so simple, he almost didn't believe he didn't think of it before.

"Why the hell didn't I think of this before?"

Goku looked at Vegeta, staring at him like he was mad, Gohan only stopped, listening.

"Uh…Vegeta?"

"Not now Kakorot! Piccolo…You use to be the guardian of this planet…Can you still see everyone from up there like you could as Kami?"

Piccolo chuckled softly. "It wouldn't hurt…to try I mean…But…I promised Dende I wouldn't-"

Before piccolo could finish, before the jacket that slipped from the stunned Gohan's arms hit the ground, Gohan was pressing Piccolo against a tree, his voice dangerous as he glared at Piccolo, making him more than slightly nervous.

"Piccolo…Now…"

Piccolo nodded, and Gohan released him. Even Vegeta was surprised at Gohan's actions. Gohan's eyes were dark, He had a way to get to Mirai now, and nothing would stand in his way.


	15. Chapter 14

14.

Mirai sat at the edge of a frozen lake, bare from the waist up, and covered in sweat and blood. For a week he had done nothing but train until he was too wasted to stand, pass out inside of his capsule house, then bathe in the ice water after he smashed a hole in it. Sighing, he picked his blood-stained sword up, and stood up. His break was over. Mirai started to tread through the knee-high snow. He sighed, shivering slightly. The snow was starting to fall again.

Mirai took a deep breath as he looked his sword over, He'd have to clean it again tonight. Mirai continued to tread through the snow; unable to shake this strange feeling he was being watched. Shaking it off, Mirai started to walk across the frozen lake, careful to stay away from the thinner ice. He found out the hard way that after suppressing his power level for a week while training in this terrain, it took a bit to power up, and trapped in the freezing water, under solid ice, it's not easy to break out to the surface.

Feeling four power levels rising from the south, he paid them no attention, like always. Feeling them drawing closer, he looked over towards the powers, cursing as he recognized them. He had to hide…if they saw him like this, it would kill Gohan. He'd never forgive himself. If not Vegeta would take him back to face his mother, something else he couldn't do.

Mirai frowned, they were getting closer. Thinking fast, Mirai ran to the thinner part of the ice, taking a deep breath before he slammed his foot down, smashing a hole in the ice. Dropping into the freezing water, Mirai swam up and coughed, before taking another deep breath. Lowering into the water, he started to swim, heading to an underwater cavern he had discovered a time ago, when trapped in the water. It lead down, then back up, to a lake near his capsule house.

Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta landed near the edge of the lake, looking around. Vegeta was the first to notice an old trail of blood, Piccolo found a newer one. The snow was picking up, making it harder for them to find any trace of a trail. Smelling smoke, Goku shouted for them to fallow it, figuring Mirai was at his 'Home', the smart place to be.

Breaking Ice is easy, when you're not trapped under it, freezing your ass off. Mirai managed to find the ice near his home, but was having a hell of a time breaking through it. The falling snow wasn't helping. Running out of air, Mirai panicked slightly, finally managing to slide the blade of his sword through the ice. Gripping the sword in his hands, he cried out under the water, his power level surging as he pushed his power into the sword, shattering a hole in the ice, large enough for him to crawl out of. Laying on the snow covered ice surrounding him home, he coughed, shivering violently, unable to feel his hands and feet after that.

Having felt Mirai's power surging, Gohan took off, speeding towards his love, trying desperately to find him. He had a feeling he was going to be too late. Finding the hole in the ice was the easy part. Gohan floated above the ice, looking around, trying to find any sight or sign of his love. Each second seemed to last an hour. Catching sight of the glint of metal, Gohan flew down, crying out Mirai's name.

Mirai groaned, hearing Gohan's panicked yell. He was caught. Mirai grunted as he forced himself to stand. Lifting his sword, Mirai was knocked down with a yell, Gohan having tackled Mirai to the ground, clinging to him. Kami he was so warm, Mirai could only wrap his arms around Gohan, shivering as he clung slightly to him.

Mirai was freezing! Gohan looked down at him, worry in his eyes. He saw Mirai's soft smile, and sighed. Standing up, Gohan wrapped an arm around Mirai, helping him walk to the capsule house, Mirai's sword clasped tightly in his hand. Entering the building, Mirai's name was shouted by Goku, making both Vegeta and Piccolo, not only flinch but turn and look. They frowned, seeing the state Mirai was in. Gohan sat Mirai in a chair, while Goku went to grab them a large, warm blanket. Vegeta put another log on the fire, frowning, not too pleased with Mirai's state.

Mirai shifted in the chair, trying to stand, before he was pushed back down, Goku wrapping the blanket tightly around him. Mirai fussed, fighting with the blanket before he managed to stand, yelling at everyone in the room.

"ENOUGH!"

They stopped, watching Mirai stand, before he fell back into the chair, his hair starting to defrost. He glared at them all, panting slightly, having exerted himself just then. He frowned, looking at everyone.

"Why are you all here?"

"Mir…"

"Look at yourself, Brat!"

"You're hurting yourself Mirai…and Gohan's been beating himself up every day and night. I made a stupid move…you two deserve no less than each other."

"ok…Three things; One, STOP CALLING ME BRAT! I was perfectly fine before You three showed up! I nearly got frozen trying to hide because I just want to be alone! Two, Gohan deserves better than me. I'm an emotional wreck, who's just going to end up killing himself somehow. And three…Piccolo?"

Piccolo frowned. "I led them here."

"Oh…ok, well nice to see you again, how have you been?"

Piccolo frowned. "Oh no you don't! Leave me out of this!"

Vegeta went to take a step towards Mirai, but stopped as he watched Gohan kneel in front of Mirai. Gohan spoke softly, tears in his eyes as he gently wrapped the blanket around Mirai. There was pain in Gohan's voice, but more concern.

"Mir…You're the best thing that ever happened to me…I feel lost without you…" Gohan looked over his shoulder at the others. "Everyone…We need some time alone."

Piccolo placed his hand on one of Goku's shoulder's, Vegeta doing the same with the other. Goku nodded to Gohan, secretly they were wishing the teen luck as they vanished. Gohan looked back at Mirai, taking one of his hands in his own, blowing softly on it as he gently rubbed his hand between his own hands, trying to bring warmth to his hand.

"Mir…I love you so much…this last week has been hell…and…when I saw your jacket…and your hair…I feared you have done worse…and I was right to fear. You're more pail than in the HBTC…I don't know how much longer you'd have lasted…but I hear it wouldn't have been long…and I wouldn't have been able to wish you back…Please Mirai…Mir…accept me back into your life…I was a fool to ever let you go…"

Mirai kept his eyes lowered, trying to not let his pain show. Looking up, Mirai's eyes locked with Gohan's. They simply stared at each other, eyes conveying so many emotions. Mirai pulled Gohan up, and into a passionate kiss, tears sliding down their cheeks as they held the kiss. Breaking away, Mirai smiled softly, Gohan smiling, sniffling slightly, having been on the brink of crying himself.

Mirai smirked as he got a gasp out of Gohan, having slid one of his freezing hands up Gohan's shirt. Mirai laughed as Gohan pulled away, frowning as he glared at Mirai. Taking Mirai's hand in his, Gohan pulled Mirai up, tugging as he led him to the bathroom. Making Mirai sit on a countertop, Gohan kneeled by the bathtub, turning the water on, trying to get it to a temperature that wouldn't hurt Mirai while it warmed him up.

"Gohan…what are you doing?"

"You're freezing! I'm drawing you a bath."

"Without a pencil and paper?"

"Very funny smart ass."

"You know we will have to do something about your language."

"Shut up Mir…I'm still upset at you."

"What did I do?"

Gohan sighed, looking over at Mirai." You've worried me sick! You shouldn't have left your jacket like you did…and you did a horrible job cutting your hair!"

Mirai frowned as Gohan started to laugh. It was true though, Mirai had just pulled his ponytail back then sliced it off, leaving his hair at different lengths. "Ha ha ha, very funny. I was using a sword, that's not the easiest thing to do! I'll fix it after the bath, ok?"

Gohan chuckled, smiling. "Alright, ten dollars say you still look funny!"

Mirai frowned, rolling his eyes as Gohan laughed. Having the bath ready, Gohan stood up, rolling his sleeves up. "Alright, get in."

Mirai sat there watching Gohan. "Gohan…I Can bathe myself…"

Gohan looked serious. "Just get in…I'll help you."

Mirai stood up, frowning. "You can help by getting out…"

Mirai and Gohan stood facing each other, steam rising off of the water.

"Mir…it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before!"

Mirai looked down, already shirtless, the scars covering his chest and arms evident enough. "Gohan…I'd rather do this myself…"

"Mir…get in the tub…"

"No."

"Your acting like Trunks…"

"Uh Gohan…I Am Trunks!"

"Bath! Now!"

"Out! Now!"

Gohan launched himself at Mirai, catching him by surprise. Mirai cried out as he fell back. The two wrestled, soon laughing as they fought with each other. What started as a serious argument, turned into a game as they wrestled. Within minuets, both of them cried out as there was a splash, both falling into the tub. Gohan looked at the drenched Mirai, then cracked up laughing, Mirai's skin having turned red from being so cold before he fell into the water. Mirai blew air up, blowing some of his bangs out of his eyes, only to frown as they fell back over his eyes.

"It's not That funny Gohan…"

"But…Your RED!"

"So are you."

Gohan stopped, and looked at Mirai, blushing slightly. He frowned, splashing Mirai. Mirai smirked, splashing Gohan back. All out war began, the two laughing and shouting at each other as they splashed each other with the water, drenching themselves and the entire bathroom. Just as soon as the war had started, it was over. Gohan had pinned Mirai back in the water, their lips locked passionately as they gently started to make out, Mirai's hands moving to pull gently on Gohan's shirt. Gohan broke from their loving kissing, only long enough to help slide his shirt off, both of them tossing it to the side before they continued to kiss, Gohan laying on Mirai's chest. Their eyes closed as they continued to kiss, savoring their partner's taste, unwilling to release each other yet.

After an hour, they were still in the bathtub, no longer kissing, just holding each other. Gohan smiled, laying on Mirai's bare chest his eyes closed as he dozed off, Mirai's hand gently caressing and stroking his hair as he himself dozed off, holding Gohan to him. Sighing softly, Mirai opened his eyes, looking at Gohan.

"Baby?"

Gohan shifted slightly, sighing softly. "Yes Mir?"

"I think we should get out now…"

"Why? I'm comphy…"

"So am I…but I'm worried…if I stay in the water much longer my butt might start to prune."

Gohan chuckled as he stood up, chuckling. "I think it's too late for that with me…I think I've already pruned there."

Mirai groaned as he stood up, stretching as he yawned. "Can I call you 'Prune Butt' now?"

Gohan chuckled as he stepped out of the water, starting to take his wet clothes off. "You do and I spill how old you really are in this world. And in case you don't remember that's 9."

"Excuse me…10, And do so and it'll be Your butt in jail for statutory rape."

Gohan whimpered, turning his back to Mirai as he started to sob, faking everything. Mirai sighed, walking over to wrap his arms around Gohan's waist, kissing the back of his neck. "Oh enough! You know I'd never let that happen."

"Mir…You're a sap…"

Mirai reached a hand back, bringing his hand down to smack Gohan's bottom, causing the taller Demi-Saiyan to jump slightly, yelping in surprise. Mirai cracked up laughing as he finished stripping his wet clothes off, before taking a towel and wrapping it around the pouting Gohan's waist.

"Oh come on baby, you liked it!"

Gohan held the towel around his waist, pouting. "that's besides the point." Gohan watched Mirai as he searched for another dry towel. Seeing his chance, Gohan took his towel and spun it, smirking as he watched Mirai moving. With a crack, Mirai jumped, crying out in surprise as Gohan cracked the towel against Mirai's bare bottom.

Gohan ran out of the bathroom, laughing as Mirai chased him out, the two running around the room, laughing until Gohan was tackled onto a bed. They smiled, sharing a loving kiss before they crawled under the blankets. Yawning softly, Mirai spooned himself around Gohan as much as he could, holding him close as he softly kissed the larger man's neck. Gohan smiled as he closed his eyes, leaning back against Mirai as he yawned softly. Mirai draped his arm over Gohan's waist, the other moving under his own head like a pillow. They sighed in unison, snuggling to each other as they drifted to sleep.

"Mir…"

"Yah baby…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

"Mir…"

"What love?"

"Your feet are cold…"

"…Just go to sleep."


	16. Chapter 15

15: Great Saiyaman…Has a partner?

Gohan sighed, looking up at the school clock. Seven Minuets…Seven, Long, drawn-out- make that Six, Six long drawn-out minutes until school ended and he could finish his plan. When He first told Mirai and Vegeta, who were reading newspapers, his plan to train and make a name for himself, even Vegeta had to stifle a snicker. But with Bulma's help, his idea was about to become real. And he was going to drag Mirai into it as well.

He had gone without training for too long. They both had. Since they got back together, Mirai rarely trained even with Vegeta. That was saying a lot. Gohan's plan would get them both training for the upcoming tournament, and his mother wouldn't know about it. All the better for him. Oh she'd know once she saw him, but by then it'd be too late for her to say anything. Besides, she could use the prize money. Hearing the bell ring, having spaced out with his plans and ideas, Gohan jumped slightly. Gathering his books, he shoved them into his backpack before he ran to get outside.

Reaching the parking lot, he stopped, looking around for the familiar sight of his ride home. Since they moved into the city, he was always there to give him a ride, but liked, for some reason, to be late. Hearing the roar of a motorcycle, Gohan smirked, watching as the leather-clad Demi-Saiyan pulled up beside Gohan, holding a helmet out to him. No one had ever seen Mirai's face since he started to give Gohan rides, always hiding behind the helmet he wore, that matched his black bike. He was the heartthrob of every girl in the school. His legs covered in black leather, wearing black boots that replaced his old brown ones, and a skin tight black t-shirt, covered by a black leather jacket. He had the Bad-boy Biker look down, and it looked damn sexy on him.

Sitting on his black bike with flame decals tastefully placed over it, He looked like a figure off of the cover of the latest hard rock album put out. Gohan smirked as he put his helmet on, and sat behind his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist as he watched people staring in envy. Mirai started off with his usual, and flashy wheelie, before speeding down the street, Gohan clinging to him. Mirai laughed as Gohan pinched his side, Gohan hated the wheelie, but Mirai didn't care.

Mirai headed towards the Capsule Corp building, knowing Gohan had business there, and that his mother wanted to see for some strange reason. Pulling into the parking lot, Mirai parked the bike, waiting until Gohan had gotten off before he dismounted himself. Reaching up Mirai pulled his helmet off, his spiky hair not affected by the helmet, though Gohan's was a mess. Mirai ran a hand through his extremely short hair, waiting for Gohan to get ready. He liked it though, he even gelled it into spiked at times, which never lasted long because Gohan hated the look, though liked to play with his hair and the gel, often leaving him with either devil horns or a Mohawk. There was that time with the pig-tails, but that is a different story.

Mirai yawned as they started to walk towards the building, having a feeling of dread pass over him. As they walked into the building, a security guard waived halfheartedly, paying more attention to the monitor than the two entering. Saying a quick hello to 'Mr. Gohan and Mr. Briefs' The guard got a 'Hello Mac,' and a 'Yo Mac' as responses. Walking to back past the actual business, Mirai and Gohan headed to the actual home, sneaking a quick cookie and hug from Mrs. Briefs first. Mirai was still munching on his cookie as he hugged his mother, murmuring something like a hello around the cookie, and then got smacked from Bulma, reprimanded for not chewing and swallowing before talking. Trunks laughed at Mirai, only earning him a dark look.

Gohan and Bulma walked off talking, planning something, leaving Mirai free to chase Trunks, and soon Goten, the pair having tagged up on Mirai, taking him down as they laughed. For some reason, Mirai got along great with the kids, until a certain daughter of 18 and Krillen's arrives. Trunks and Goten liked her, but according to her, Mirai was her 'boyfriend' which led to more fights. Gohan didn't mind, he thought it was cute. Mirai thought it was annoying, but he put up with it for her.

Mirai sighed as Goten and Trunks ran off, and Gohan and Bulma's voices made him remember why he was there. Groaning, Mirai got off of the ground, taking a moment to untie his shoes and mentally note he had to destroy the 'Brats' later for tying his shoes together…again. Walking into the room Gohan and Bulma was in, he dusted himself off. Looking up at them, Mirai froze, staring.

Now Mirai had seen some pretty stupid things in his life, but this took the cake, And he couldn't say anything about it. He could only stare, wide eyed in amazement at the outfit that Gohan was proudly sporting. When Gohan struck a pose, Mirai had to cover his mouth, about to crack up laughing. Mirai managed to calm down, but still couldn't manage to say anything.

"So, Mir, what do you think? It's my Superhero costume!"

Mirai had to clear his throat, not trusting it. He looked Gohan over, from the visored helmet, down the cape to his boots, then back up, still unable to say anything. Finally he managed to think of something to say.

"Gohan…I'm not going to lie to you." With that, Mirai turned and started to walk out of the room.

Gohan blinked, looking at himself in a mirror. "What?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Mirai…Well I think you look wonderful Gohan."

Gohan walked out of the room yelling for Goten and Trunks to come. They arrived, and stared at Gohan in his flashy outfit.

"Uh…Gohan…what's with the clothes?"

"Good question Trunks! I'm going to become a super hero! So how does it look?"

'I think you look like a dork.' "Uh…pretty cool Gohan…"

"I like it!"

"Thanks Goten! Hey! Will you two do me a favor and go find Mirai, we made him one and I want to see how he looks in it."

Trunks and Goten chuckled, smirking darkly as they sped off, searching for Mirai. Bulma only sighed when the sounds of battle started up, the boys found Mirai. Growing annoyed with the shouts, screams, and laughter from the stalling boys, Bulma just bellowed 'TRUNKS!' All noise stopped as they waited to see who was in trouble this time. Shouting 'Mirai' the second time, Trunks and Goten giggled as Mirai walked towards his mother, wondering what he had done this time.

"Yes mother?"

"You were being rude to Gohan! He asked you a question! Besides…he asked me to make an outfit for you as well!"

Mirai just stood there twitching. 'An outfit for me? Dear Kami…help me…' "Really?…ok…thanks…I guess…."

Gohan ran over, placing a special watch around Mirai's wrist. He told him how the watch worked, and Mirai listened to not piss his lover off. He pressed one button on the side of the watch, and stiffened, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked just like Gohan. The boys cracked up laughing, watching from another room. At a glare from Mirai, once he figured out how to remove the visored helmet, they took off running. Gohan smiled, walking over to Mirai, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"So?"

"I'm not going in public like this…"

"Why not?"

"The world only needs one superhero…and it looks better on you than me!"

"You have no taste in clothes!"

"Nope! That's why I stick with black leather!"

Bulma simply chuckled as she walked to another room, coming back with another watch. Mirai used the watch he was wearing to change back into his regular clothes, and then tossed the watch to Gohan.

"Awww! But you look so Cute!"

"Gohan...Cute or not...I'd rather go out dressed like I am than go out in that outfit. It's not me!"

Once more, Bulma ended up being the voice of reason. "Well...Why don't you just go like that? You said yourself the world needs only One superhero, you could just step in when Gohan was in desperate need of help."

Thinking for a minute, Mirai smiled, nodding. "Now that I could do."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Enter the Devil!

Weeks passed and the Great Saiyaman's name grew around the city, as did word of his partner… who…showed up when he thought appropriate. They were thought Hero's, when the partner was thought of at all. Late one weekend, Mirai was walking through the woods, heading out to the Son residence, unable to find his lover and figuring him there. Feeling Goten's power level, he chuckled, heading towards it, figuring Gohan there as well. As he neared the clearing where Goten was, he stopped, frowning as he felt a smaller, strange power level. Walking into the clearing, he watched this young woman hovering off of the ground, and Gohan standing ready to catch her.

Mirai frowned, unable to stop thinking of who in hell this woman was, and wondering why Gohan was bothering to teach her anything about how to access and use her powers. Realizing what he was thinking, Mirai smiled, chuckling as he shook his head. This woman was no threat to his and Gohan's relationship, why was he suddenly so jealous?

Gohan heard the chuckle, and flashed Mirai a soft smile, before looking back at the woman. Watching her land, he laughed, smiling at her. Mirai smiled as well, this was a proud moment for Gohan, though Mirai frowned slightly as she hugged Gohan, laughing. Clapping slowly, Mirai smirked as the woman nearly jumped, then relaxed, glaring at Mirai for having startled her. She had guts; Mirai had to give her that.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Trust me…if I wanted to scare you I'd have shouted Duck When you were in the air."

"Mir…Be nice! Videl, this is Mirai, Mirai, this is Videl."

"I've seen her around school sometimes."

"School?" Videl looked over at Mirai, and then snuffed, smirking. "You're the biker boy who always gives Gohan a ride!"

"Yep. Don't think you can ask for one, my bike is for me and Gohan only!"

"Mir," Gohan frowned over at Mirai, he could already tell he didn't like Videl too much, and he didn't want to see his new friend, though she was blackmailing him, hurt. "Be nice to her! She's my friend."

"I was being nice!" Mirai walked over to Gohan, smiling innocently, but from the cross look on Gohan's face, Mirai knew he didn't buy the whole innocent act. "Ok! At least I'm not blasting her!"

"Blasting? Wait….I know that jacket! You're his Partner! Did you ever get a name? I don't think I've ever heard it."

Mirai chuckled, shrugging with one shoulder. "I have a name…its Mirai. And I'm no partner…I just make sure the bad guys don't escape before Gohan gets credit for putting them away…And Gohan…I guess that's how she managed to get you to give her lessons. Blackmail?"

"Actually…yah…" Gohan chuckled, scratching his head. "She caught me in the act of changing and I agreed to give her lessons…but I am actually enjoying this so I think I can forgive the blackmail."

Gohan and Mirai chuckled as Videl frowned, but once she started yelling at Gohan; Mirai could only roll his eyes. She was so much like his mother. Soon Videl calmed down, the yelling having only been joking, and she sat down, sighing as she took a breather.

"Wow…how long have you two been at this? She needs a breather already?"

"Enough Mir…she is learning this faster than I did! This is our first lesson."

"Oh…damn…Hey Gohan…we need to really start training for the tournament…Shall we give her a taste of real fighting?"

Gohan frowned, shaking his head. "We don't want to overwhelm her…We've been doing this nearly our whole lives…she just started."

"Correction, You've been doing this since you were what? Five? I've only been doing it since I was twelve!"

"Mir…I thought you've been doing this longer than me!"

Mirai smirked, chuckling. "We've been doing this about the same amount of time really, remember I'm older."

Gohan frowned, pouting slightly. "Your Twenty six…I'm Nineteen-"

Mirai chuckled, shaking his head. "Not for another month you're not!"

"Fine, Eighteen…I've been doing this longer!"

"Oh? What about all of the years spent as a human studying?"

"Wait…" Mirai winced as Gohan flashed him a dark look. "What do you mean as a human?"

"He means….erh…"

"I mean instead as the flying superhero. He isn't flying around all of his life! He likes to be normal every now and then."

"Yah!" Gohan chuckled, scratching the back of his head as he smiled as innocently as he could.

Videl was starting to suspect something, but decided to bring it up later. Standing up she dusted herself off and reached into her pocket for a capsule, tossing it to the ground as a scooter appeared. Mirai couldn't help but look the scooter over a bit. It was one of the most expensive ones out on sale, this girl had money. She waived and said she'll be back again tomorrow for more lessons, before flying off of the scooter. Mirai walked over to wrap an arm around his slightly taller lover's waist, chuckling as he joked.

"She's rich…and not too bad to look at…You picked yourself a nice one there Gohan!"

Mirai's smile disappeared as Gohan decided to joke back. "Thankfully she agreed to our Date tomorrow! She may soon become my new superhero partner!"

Mirai stood stunned as Gohan flew off to find his brother. "Wait…Your kidding right Gohan….Gohan?" Mirai looked around, realizing his lover was gone. Taking to the air, he sped after Gohan, slight panic in his voice. "Gohan! Please tell me you were kidding!"

Gohan stopped, looking back at Mirai with this playful grin on his face. "What's this? A mighty king of Saiyans Jealous over a mere human?"

Gohan continued to fly, laughing as he made fun of his lover. Mirai continued to fallow Gohan, frowning. "That's Not Funny!"

Gohan continued to laugh, until Mirai managed to tackle him to the ground. Gohan stopped laughing when he saw the sad look on Mirai's face, and then he sighed, kissing his lover softly. "Listen…I will never do anything with her! I know you can't take much more loss."

Mirai frowned slightly. "Oh it's not you I fear…it's that…Devil!"

Gohan frowned, "It's Videl!"

"Same thing! What if she tries hitting on you! Or even worse! If she tries to push herself onto you?" Mirai was trying his hardest to stay straight faced as he joked. He wrapped his arms protectively around his lover, clinging to him possessively. "You'll never voluntarily hurt a human! I'll have to fight her off myself! That would be a funny fight…until I grew tired then I'd just snap-"

"Mir!" Gohan smacked his lover upside the head to get his attention, seeing he was rambling again. Not something he was prone to doing, but it was annoying when he did do it. "She means nothing to me…She's a student and a friend. You're my lover! I will never leave you! I love you."

Mirai smiled softly, capturing his lover's lips in a heated and passionate kiss. Releasing Gohan's lips reluctantly, he smiled, caressing his hair with one hand. "I know baby…I was just kidding….I'd never snap her neck…I'd rather skin-" Gohan smacked Mirai once more, who cracked up laughing. They eventually started to wrestle, Gohan managing to pin Mirai down, kissing him passionately. They stayed like that, until Goten landed near then, giggling. They shared a smirk, before the two older Demi-Saiyans moved, chasing after the, now fleeing Goten.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. 3 days to the tournament. (Just because I can…Aww factor!)

The tournament was but a few days away, and everyone was happy and excited…Except, it seemed, for Mirai. In the past weeks, He had moved out back into his capsule home, leaving Gohan to play Superhero with the vixen, Devil…sorry, Videl. To Mirai's knowledge, Gohan hadn't even noticed he was gone yet…or didn't care. He never heard from him, he wouldn't call, Even though Bulma had given Gohan Mirai's new number. As Mirai laid, exhausted from training all day, his stomach growling it's protest to Mirai not having eaten all day, Goku's words couldn't help but plague Mirai's mind. Gohan was too young for him. Videl was better for Gohan than he was. Videl was pretty, smart, and could fight. Besides…she'd get along better with Chichi than Mirai ever could. This tournament would show Gohan what he was missing…it would if it Killed Mirai!.

Gohan sighed, sitting on his bed, looking out the apartment window he and Mirai had once shared. He laid back down, unable to sleep, his hand rubbing at the sheets where Mirai had once laid. He missed him so much. But Mirai was out training for the tournament…like he himself had been. He was afraid for Mirai, afraid he'd hurt himself. But it was too late to call him. He was probably sleeping out cold on his bed, unaware that Gohan even existed at this moment. He couldn't help but wonder if Mirai even remembered him now. It seemed so long ago when he left. But his father and Vegeta both advised him to not chase after him, that he'd be fine. He now spent more time with Videl, which would annoy Mirai when he came back…if he came back.

Hundreds of miles apart from each other, both Demi-Saiyans looked at their phones, deciding whether to try and call their lover, just to tell them that they still loved them…or to wish them luck in the tournament…or not to do anything. Standing they walked to their phones, and picked up the receiver. Ready to punch in the numbers they knew all too well, they both sighed, and put the receiver back down, walking back to their beds. Sighing they looked out their windows, tears threatening to fall from their eyes. Speaking in soft voices, not to anyone but themselves, they spoke softly, sending their prayers to their Kami.

"It's too late…He's probably asleep now…I hope he's ok…Kami I miss him so much…watch out for him…keep him safe…I want to see him again….sooner or later…hopefully sooner. I hope we can fight in the tournament. Or if not I go first so he can see how strong I've become…for him…I wonder…who would win now…him or me? I guess we'll find out soon. Damn I can't sleep…these will be the longest few days…even longer than when trunks got sick…Mirai…I love you so much…come back to me please…"

"Gohan…damn…I wish I had more drugs…"

Dende sighed, his eyes closed as he turned away, He couldn't watch anymore. Looking at Piccolo, who was busy meditating, he sighed, unable to figure out how he could be so heartless at a time like this. He knew he could hear them, he could see them, but he turned a blind eye to the world so long ago. At least he was joining the tournament. Maybe there he could help…if he could.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Enter the Majins

It was a blur. The entire first half of the day was just a blur. The tournament started...and no matter where I looked I couldn't find Gohan, until he was attacked. I was too slow. I saw it coming, but I must have been in shock to the point I couldn't move to stop it from happening. Seeing him fall to the ground, I snapped back to reality. I got there even before his own father. Kneeling next to my beautiful Gohan, I could only cradle his head in my arms. He wouldn't wake; he was barely even moving, barely breathing. Hearing their chuckles, feeling them take off into the air, I nearly dropped Gohan to the ground, as I stood up, just glaring at them as they flew off. Soon I gave chase, Goku with me. My father started out soon after, not wanting to beat Goku by default.

I had no idea where I was going, just that I was fallowing them. Those two large men with really fucked up names...as well as bodies. Goku forced me to stay back with him. As much as he wanted them dead for hurting Gohan, he wanted whoever put them up to it even more. Soon they landed, out in the middle of nowhere, and as they did, we did. I can't remember what was said at first, but one of the bastards was killed by his own master, the other blew up as well, but that was my doing. No one was going to take my revenge from me. I didn't notice we were joined until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking, it was Gohan. I nearly cried out in surprise and happiness, but my attention was on the demonic like figure next to the pipsqueak, whose name I soon realized was Bobidi.

What kind of name is Bobidi? Anyway, Dabura attacked, managing to turn Krillen and Piccolo into stone by spitting on them. Nearly got me too, but I moved, I mean would you want to be spit on? Not with my leather jacket on! Piccolo and Krillen were gone; no one could help them now. Bobidi challenged us to a tournament of his own making. He and Dabura vanished into the small spaceship, which was bigger than it looked, the five remaining of us fallowing as well. One was me, my father next, Gohan and Goku as well, last was the Supreme Kai.

Seeing the room empty, save for a hole in the floor, Mirai jumped down, followed by his father, Goku, Gohan, and the Supreme Kai. Standing at their first challenge, they surprised the Supreme kai by playing a child's game to figure out who went first. Vegeta won, and blew away his opponent without even powering up in the slightest way. Jumping to the next level, it became Goku's turn. Goku's opponent soon bit off more than he could chew. His energy eating grew out of hand, and one quick Kamehameha wave blew his world apart. Jumping to the next level, Mirai passed his chance to take on Dabura, wanting the mage Bobidi for himself.

Squaring off, Gohan and Dabura attacked each other, Goku and the Supreme Kai shouting encouragement to Gohan, who wasn't doing that bad seeing how long he had been out of practice. Within the first few moments of fighting, Dabura stopped. Everyone watched in slight shock as Dabura left the room, leaving the fighters to their thoughts, and Gohan to his stretching, trying to keep himself ready for round two.

"Don't get nervous Gohan, you're doing fine." Vegeta snuffed, getting a glare from Goku who was trying to keep Gohan relaxed. "Vegeta…enough! We all need to relax…that goes for you as well."

The Supreme kai sighed, trying to regain order, seeing as both Vegeta and Goku were now at each other's throats, yelling and arguing with each other. With Both Gohan and the Supreme Kai's words, they calmed down, Vegeta still fuming, wanting nothing more than to get this over so he could fight Goku, and Goku just wanting to get this over.

Mirai was forgotten in the chaos of everything. Standing leaning against one of the room's circular walls, he stared at the door that Dabura had gone through, waiting for him to come out, waiting for his chance at the mastermind who had hurt his Gohan.

As everyone waited, as the patience of everyone was stretched thinner, something happened. Turning, Everyone watched in horror as Vegeta was seemingly attacked by something unseen. But he wasn't the only one with problems. With one hand on the wall, the other on his head, Mirai was fighting his own battle against Bobidi's mind control powers. No one even noticed Mirai, until it was too late for him. Screaming out in unison, Mirai and Vegeta were raised into the air as power surged through their bodies. Gohan, Goku, and the Supreme kai could only stare in horror as they lost not only Vegeta, but also Mirai.

Gohan couldn't believe it he was gone. Standing with his head held low, the same "M" on his forehead as his father. Bobidi appeared in the room, before they all vanished, appearing on the planet surface. At an order from Bobidi, Vegeta rebelled, only wanting to destroy Goku, only wanting his fight. They were teleported to the tournament ring by Bobidi, leaving the Supreme Kai with Gohan, and the possessed Mirai, who had barely moved since Bobidi appeared.

Hearing his name being called, Mirai looked up slightly, his eyes blank and cold. Looking at the source of the voice, he looked first to Bobidi, then to Gohan. He stared at Gohan, his mind numb, his thoughts scattered. But seeing Gohan brought clarity, brought peace, and anger. Mirai's eyes shone as his powers flared.

Gohan gulped slightly, afraid he had not only lost his lover, but that he may have to hurt him. He watched in fear as Mirai looked at Bobidi, who was trying to order him to attack the kai and himself. Mirai just looked back at Gohan though, simply watching him.

Growing angry at Mirai's insolence, Bobidi sent Dabura to kill them, but Dabura didn't get three steps before Mirai raised his hand, obliterating him with one blast. Bobidi screamed at Mirai, who paid him no attention. Lifting into the air, ignoring the raging power levels he felt from the distance, he turned and flew off, Gohan fallowing after him, trying desperately to reason with his lover.

Flying after his lover, powering up to keep up with his supped up lover, he was soon stopped. Staring at his lover's back as he simply floated in midair, he wanted to say something, but simply started to land, seeing Mirai doing the same. As soon as Gohan's feet touched the ground, he walked over, placing a hand on Mirai's shoulder, rubbing his shoulder, pleading to him in a soft voice, hoping some part of the man he loved was still in that body.

Mirai turned slowly, and wrapped his arms around Gohan's waist, holding him close. His large hands were strong, caressing at Gohan's hip and sides. Mirai's lips curved into a dangerous smirk as he powered up, pushing Gohan to the ground, and pinning him there.

Gohan was afraid. How could he not be? His lover was pinning him to the ground, with a devilishly evil look in his eyes, and that evil mark on his forehead. He was panicked, hoping Mirai wouldn't do anything stupid, or that would ruin their relationship. He really couldn't blame him; he was under that evil creature's mind control. Gohan continued to plead to Mirai, trying to reach him.

Gohan was taken by surprise as Mirai captured his lips in a passionate and forceful kiss, not one Gohan particularly was expecting, not that he didn't like it. Hearing the possessive growl coming from Mirai's throat, seeing the feral look in his eyes as he licked his lips slightly, Gohan paled, what was he planning? Was he going to hurt him?

Mirai's left hand kept Gohan's shoulder pinned down, the other raising to rip off the material covering Gohan's chest. Caressing his chest gently, his touch almost lovingly, he trailed his touch lower and lower. Chuckling, Mirai tore the fabric from Gohan's waist and legs, leaving the pleading boy bare and pinned below his shorter, though more muscular captor's body.

Gohan was almost in tears with fear of what Mirai was planning. Seeing his captor bare himself within seconds, and seeing the effect the sight of his own naked body was doing to Mirai, Gohan thrashed violently, trying to get away, but was silenced and stilled as Mirai's mouth connected once again with Gohan's, his tongue raping the younger boy's mouth. Gohan closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't fight Mirai off like how he was, fearing he may hurt him, loving him too much to do anything to hurt him. He could feel it in the tender touches, the soft kiss; he could see it in his eyes. Mirai was still in there, somewhere…and he was going to free him, somehow…

No matter what cost he had to pay.


	20. Chapter 19

19\. The end of all good things.

Gohan's shrill scream of pain echoed through the flatlands. Power levels surged across the planet as battles were raged; unfortunately for Gohan he had lost his battle, and the love of his life.

Gohan's tall, thin body stiffened in pain as he grabbed at the ground, holding onto it for dear life, almost as if he was afraid of falling off the planet. His muscles strained, his eyes teared as he clenched them shut. He had been through pain before, Cell had taught him the definition of the word, but this, this was pain unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Mirai's shorter, but stronger body moved slowly, rocking almost lovingly into Gohan as he thrusted. Having entered the boy dry and hard, he easily tore into his tight anus, the blood that dripped from the wound the only lubrication to be found.

In an act of rebellion against his raping captor, Gohan's hands moved to Mirai's shoulders, pushing weakly, trying to force him off. As Mirai continued to rub and rock inside of the younger Demi-Saiyan, Gohan panted, sobbing softly, still trying to reason with his once boyfriend. Realizing he had actually lost him, the fact finally pressing in onto Gohan, he screamed in rage, hating Bobidi for taking his love from him, hating him for causing this.

Gohan glared at the figure kissing at his neck, continuing to rock into him. That wasn't Mirai, It may be his body, but it wasn't the man he had grown to love. Screaming in rage once more, Gohan powered up, pushing Mirai up off of his chest, before slamming a fist into his cheek.

Mirai frowned, hardly phased by the punch. Reaching up, Mirai's hand closed around Gohan's wrist, twisting it painfully as he let a low, dangerous growl pass through his throat. Raising his free hand, he released a punch of his own, causing Gohan's face to turn to the side, his nose dripping blood as he glared at the man who was attacking him.

All self-control left Mirai as he reached to Gohan's leg, lifting it as he continue to twist Gohan's wrist, his thrusts growing hard and vicious. Gripping at the younger boy's flesh with bruising force, he growled, slamming continuously into the tight, bloody passage. Gohan's screams of pain only fed his rage, fueling his lust.

Feeling his, surprisingly hard penis rubbing against Mirai's taunt, rippled abs, he continued to cry, fighting back the moan that was breaking through his throat. He SHOULDN'T be enjoying this in any way! Yet, that talented man was hitting every pleasurable spot, his hands were strong and almost protective. Why was he feeling like this? He was getting raped, and he was enjoying it? No, he couldn't, No he wouldn't, but yet, he was.

Gohan's anger grew as he thought back on it all. He was just being used, he was always being used, and now it would end. Mirai had changed his position as he raped the younger boy, kneeling between Gohan's legs, practically forcing him to watch as Mirai continued to ruthlessly slam into him. Gohan's power surged, then faltered. He would have attacked his once love, but feeling the hand at his leg move to his own arousal, Gohan gasped loudly, moaning as Mirai's surprisingly gentle hand rubbed the length of Gohan's straining cock.

Those talented fingers, dancing slowly from tip to base, then back up. There was love in that touch, love that urged Gohan nearer towards his completion. Did he really care? Mirai moaned softly, continuing to thrust into Gohan, his thrusts having sped up over the course of time, but were becoming more gentle, his hand moving from Gohan's wrist to link fingers with his hand. Gohan had fresh tears in his eyes as he sobbed, not from pain, but his broken heart.

He was in there, but he wouldn't stop it, he couldn't. It was over, Gohan could never forgive Mirai for this, his fault or not. Nothing could right this wrong. Gohan sobbed as he felt another moan passing from his lips, driving him to hump up into Mirai's hand. He was so close, yet so far.

Mirai moaned softly, continuing to try and please the boy he was raping, his hand moving faster, his touch just slightly more forceful, wanting to see the beautiful boy orgasm. He smiled softly, seeing the pre bubbling from the sensitive tip, seeing it ooze down his long shaft. His hand continued to rub, smearing the pre along the hot flesh, his eyes fascinated by how the boy's body twitched and moved in pleasure, wanting more, but unable to get what he wanted.

Mirai's eyes shone as he watched Gohan's thin body arch up as he cried out, his seed spurting up in an arch itself, spilling across his stomach and Mirai's hand. Mirai raised his hand, licking at his cum covered hand as he continued to thrust gently into Gohan, riding his orgasm out as long as the boy's body would allow it.

Gohan laid limp on the ground, tears running down his cheek as he stared up at the man he thought he had once known. He didn't recognize him anymore. He saw the sly smirk of satisfaction on his lips, and growled in anger. He was just a game to him! Gohan Cried out as he powered up, sitting up as he bit onto Mirai's shoulder, his teeth piercing the skin easily.

Mirai screamed out in pain and rage, pushing Gohan back down, Gohan moving from the push, managing to pull himself off of Mirai's cock, and started to crawl away, in too much pain to move fast.

Mirai's hand pressed to the wound slightly, then he pulled his hand away, staring at the blood. Clenching his fist in rage, Mirai's power level soared. Gohan screamed out as his legs were grabbed by Mirai's strong, forceful hands. Feeling his body being dragged back towards the strong, and built Demi-Saiyan, Gohan started to cry again.

Gohan's passage was torn open once more as Mirai forced himself hard and deep into the boy, slamming with more than bruising force. With a loud shriek, Gohan lost his voice, the pain consuming him. He couldn't think, he could barely breathe as he was shredded from the inside out.

Mirai grunted as he continued to slam, his power level surging as he continued, the cries of pain fueled his lust, but the silence only managed to piss him off more. Mirai screamed in rage as his muscles bulged, even the muscle currently ripping the inside of Gohan's anus.

Gohan stiffened in pain, managing to regain his voice as he felt the hot sting of Mirai's orgasm. Screaming in one last, blood-curdling shriek. Gohan's body fell limp to the ground once more as Mirai threw him off of his blood drenched cock, Gohan wincing as a spurt of the blood covered seed hit his exposed bottom.

He hurt so much. the blood ran down between Gohan's legs in a small river. Even his inhuman regeneration from his Saiyan blood couldn't still the river pouring down the pail boy's bruised skin. Gohan glared at Mirai, watching with accusing eyes.

Mirai frowned as he reached to his wilting arousal, wiping the blood and semen from his skin as someone would wipe away dirt. Mirai looked down at the shaking, naked boy, his eyes cold. He had a disgusted look, like the one a well to do man with a cold heart would give a mangy mutt begging for scraps.

Fresh tears fell from Gohan's eyes as he glared at Mirai. His body shaking and hurting from the vicious treatment. He looked away from the man he had once loved, whispering as loud as his pained voice could handle.

"….I….hate….you…."

Mirai looked down at Gohan, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "What did you say?"

Gohan forced himself onto his hands and kneel, his body shaking as he glared up, staring into Mirai's eyes as he once again spoke as loud as his pained voice could handle. "I…said….I Hate You!"

Mirai growled in anger, powering up as he screamed in rage. Gohan had no chance to protect himself. Mirai's strong and fast fists rained down upon Gohan's body. Blood dripped from new wounds, bruises covered broken and shattered bones. Gohan screamed silently through the beating, unable to fight back, or get away. Peace finally came for Gohan as a lucky punch landed against his temple, knocking the boy out, letting his mind escape from the raping and the beating. Wearing himself down, Mirai panted as he placed his hands on the ground, closing his eyes as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

His breathing calmed, Mirai's mind also calmed, focusing as he gained control of himself finally. Opening his eyes, Mirai blinked, unable to remember what happened after the dark voice taunted him into submission. Mirai's eyes slowly started to focus on the first thing in his sight, which were his bloody hands. Mirai paused, staring at his hands, his eyebrows raised as he stared at his hands curiously.

Raising his gaze, Mirai froze, his heart caught in his throat as hot, stinging tears pooled at his eyes, before he blinked, slowly sending them down his cheeks. Mirai slowly crawled to the side of his boyfriend, his hands shakily reaching to brush his hair back, then to caress his cheek. Looking his body over, Mirai paled, seeing the blood and cum pouring from his once trusted love's bottom. He backed away, shaking his head, his hands clenched in rage. Screaming out from the pain in his bow broken heart, Mirai stayed kneeling on the ground, starting to sob, begging for death to fall upon him from the heavens.

Mirai's sobs slowly lessoned as he punched at the ground, releasing his anger and disappointment at himself upon the earth. Calming slightly, Mirai finally realized the word was still turning, and the power level of his father was speeding towards something that felt very dark and foreboding. Looking sadly at his love, Mirai crawled over to kiss his lips for the last time.

"Goodbye my darling…you deserve better than me…don't worry….I'll clean you before I leave…no one will understand your pain…..but I will always love you….don't forgive me if you don't want to….I don't deserve it."

Standing Mirai walked to Gohan's torn clothes, then sighed. They were so torn. Finding his jacket, he pulled a pack of capsules out. Opening one, he took some of the clothes stored in it and went about cleaning, then dressing Gohan. Smiling sadly down at him, the Saiyan prince took his denim jacket, placing it on Gohan to keep him warm, before placing his sword in Gohan's hands. Dressing himself, Mirai took one last look at Gohan, before lifting into the air, speeding towards his faltering father's power level. He sighed as he flew, tears falling to the earth as he sent his last prayer to Dende, hoping the new Kami would hear him and take pity on him.

"Please…don't let him kill himself….let him live to grow old and be happy…may he forget me and live in peace….don't let them wish me back either…I don't deserve it. I never did…not if I could hold those feelings in my heart…"


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20; Death…

How could he be so weak? The one person he came to protect, he raped, and beat. As tears fell across the ground like rain, Mirai powered up, readying for his last battle. He didn't believe he would make it through this fight, and if he did, well he'd come to that then. Buu was controlling the battle with his father, he could feel Vegeta's power level falter and slowly start falling. Screaming his rage at not only himself, but at Bobidy and his creation. It was their fault, this entire thing was their fault, but it was his as well for not fighting back harder, for not being stronger! If he had only been stronger, than he and his father would have came through on top. Yet he had been weak, let his heart become twisted, and it closed off from the world, forcing his love, his shining light to become harmed. He did the one thing he had sworn to never do to anyone. Not after the androids, he wouldn't let anyone go through that again, but he did. He let it happen, and worse, he was the one who ended up raping him. And this wasn't just Anyone, it was his love, his heart, his reason for living. As he headed straight for Buu's figure, who was heading straight for his wounded father, the only thing he could think was, maybe it would have been better to never have come back at all.

Buu rose his arms, readying to slam them down into the slowed and weakened fighter, but even he could be taken off guard. As Mirai slammed into his side, Buu was sent flying, Mirai standing there, staring emotionlessly towards his figure, not even bothering to look at his father, who stood, shouting insults to his son, claiming he would take care of Buu on his own. Moving Vegeta went to send Mirai off, but seeing the expression on the pained male's face, the smell of blood and musk coming off of him, he frowned himself, looking off towards Buu. He knew that scent, he knew that look, and he knew not to ask questions about it.

He didn't explain what he was planning to his son, but as Mirai himself started together his life and spiritual energy together, creating a ticking time bomb inside of his own body, Vegeta did the same. They had the same idea. As they screamed out, powers flaring in unison, raising in a giant light, the power felt all over the earth, shaking it's very foundations, Buu sped towards them, and their trap. As soon as Buu was within range for their liking, the two time bombs went off, in a large burst of burning light that tore a giant crater down into the depths of the earth, decimating everything caught inside of the blast, including the twin bodies who had been the bombs. And so the world seemed safe. But their waste was all for naught.

It took a few days, but Buu was back, reformed and strong as he had always been. Goku was now gone, Gohan training with the Supreme Kai, Piccolo and the others training as Buu seemed to settle onto the earth with Hercule as his new friend, and the world had no sign that Mirai or Vegeta had ever existed, save for Trunks who trained with Piccolo and Goten, and a sword, stuck into the ground of where Gohan had laid. As Gohan wrestled with the legendary Z-sword, his once lover's jacket was pulled across his shoulders, giving him strength and warmth. He knew Mir was gone, and as much as he hated himself for him, he had cried at the news. Goku was actually pissed for the first time since Gohan had been kidnapped by his 'brother'.

Vegeta and Mirai stood at the entrance to Hell, looking out amongst the enemies they had defeated long ago, and powered up, ready to fight their eternal war.

"You know Mirai…you didn't have to come down here…"

Mirai never looked at his father as he spoke, his voice cold and cruel as he spoke. "I deserved worse…I should never have been able to keep this body…"

Vegeta and Mirai kept their talk simple, for they were soon surrounded, and they had to defend themselves.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
For the Saiyans, Hell would have seemed like Heaven, all the Enemies they could fight, and no end, but for Mirai, the ability to sit alone, and almost cry over what he had done was a fitting torture. Vegeta's punishment though wasn't getting hurt and beaten at times, but knowing his son needed him, and not knowing how to help him.

Vegeta could see the pain Mirai was going through, his breathing ragged, nearly sobbing with his chin pressed to his quivering chest, every time he could look towards him. He had to protect not only himself, but his son now. And it was wearing him down. Clearing the evil forces away, finally able to rest himself, Vegeta walked over to Mirai, and frowned.

"Boy…what happened?" His tone was different, not accusing, though not really sympathetic either. He hoped he could help once he knew what was bothering the boy, but as Mirai spoke, even Vegeta was taken by surprise.

"I raped him…" Mirai's shoulders trembled as he spoke, his voice so near cracking, so close to breaking "…I raped Gohan bloody…then beat him until he passed out…I probably continued…but...he was torn open…bleeding…h-he….I used him…"

Vegeta blinked, trying to say something, but unable to. His son had raped Kakorot's kid. Vegeta didn't want to admit it, but he knew, deep in his heart, he couldn't help Mirai if Kakorot got his hands on him. Vegeta looked down, frowning as he tried to think of how Mirai could get out of this situation, but nothing came, except one thing. "It wasn't your fault-"

Vegeta was cut off, as well as almost knocked backwards by Mirai's power as he suddenly became a Super Saiyan. He stared, watching as Mirai only stood, balling his fists tightly, as he prepared for the upcoming war. "He may have tried to use me…but it was My lust…My desires…that drove Me to do what I did…" Mirai had convinced himself it was his fault, and in truth, it was. He felt the fire burning inside of his heart, a fire that drove his actions; in this case it was blowing the head off of Burter of the Ginu force in a flash. Vegeta barely was able to turn around before the body had been blown away as well. Mirai was no longer pissed at himself, but at everything.

Vegeta only watched as Mirai flew off, leaving a trail of destruction behind himself. If he wasn't meant to be in Hell before, he was now. He let the darkness into his heart; he'd forever be condemned to this fate now. Vegeta sighed, looking towards the clouds high above that separated Hell from Heaven; Mirai from a probably raging Kakorot. Vegeta sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment, for the second time in his life, he asked Kami to protect someone other than himself. He opened his eyes just in time to block the fist of a now annoyed Freiza, before throwing his own fist into the man's face. Seeing Cell flying towards Mirai, and Mirai being distracted by others, Vegeta went to shout a warning, but in a blink, Mirai had vanished.

On Earth a scream of rage pierced the quiet forest, a very much alive Mirai standing in the crater he had died in. Off in the distance, he could feel Goku, as well as a strong power that felt remarkably like Gohan's.

"Goku? Gohan…Buu!" Feeling the power that he had tried to destroy, still threatening the planet, Mirai sped towards the fighting power levels, his anger at himself still darkening his heart. It was all his fault, or so he told himself. And now he had a chance to make it right, if only in his eyes.


	23. Chapter 22

22  
Goku was starting his battle against Buu, the new Buu, by the time Mirai arrived. Buu was ecstatic, seeing he'd have more of a challenge now, but seeing Goku starting to attack Mirai, Buu could only watch, and laugh.

Goku snapped, seeing Mirai appear as he had. He had been wished back by Bulma's careful choice of words. Having wished back everyone that Buu had killed, except Vegeta, Mirai had been revived. And now that he was back, Goku was starting to take his anger out on the boy.

Powering up as high as he could, Goku's hair falling back in waves of shining gold, Goku launched himself at Mirai, and managed to get a few well aimed punches in before he realized, why fight this boy now, when Buu was a more serious risk. The fact that Mirai wasn't even defending himself against Goku was another reason he had stopped.

Buu's laughter was cut short as he was attacked on two fronts, but it wasn't anything more than he could handle. Gohan flew back to the fighting pair after finding his missing earring. Seeing Mirai, realizing it was his power Gohan could only freeze. Painful memories returned, but his heart also leapt, seeing his once lover was alive. He was so confused, and so distracted, His name being screamed by Mirai and his own father snapped him out of it just long enough for him to drop the earring, fighting off the pink almost putty that had latched itself onto his body. Piccolo and the kids had been absorbed already, little to Mirai's knowledge, but seeing his lover being absorbed, he reacted faster than his mind could comprehend. No one else was there to save him, he had to. This time Goku was distracted by Buu, and Mirai made it there fast enough to grab Gohan's hand, the pink almost putty rising up around his body as well. Screaming in rage and anger, tears falling all around his and Gohan's hands, He felt the putty slide up under his hand, and then slip around, merging with the strange Buu, trying to wrap fully around him as well.

Mirai saw Buu starting to change as Goku started to freak out. The pink almost putty body of Buu's wrapped around his body, but it all expanded, flying out in all directions as Mirai stood there, floating in the air where only Buu and Goku could stare, his hair reaching back, cascading down to his ankles, the same step that Goku had been only moments earlier. His eyes were blank and dark, locked on Buu. Goku slipped away, rushing to get the earrings that would be needed, but before he had the chance to toss one to Mirai, Mirai launched himself at Buu, only to be enveloped in a beam of strange light.

Goku stared, shocked as Mirai was changed into a piece of candy. He stared in shock as the candy moved, continuing its attack, it really was Mirai. Vegeta arrived just in time to see the candy become eaten, and hear Goku's scream, "Buu Ate Mirai!"

Inside of Buu, Mirai screamed his anger, thrashing out against the body in anger. But upon seeing Gohan walking though the body, away from him, Mirai fallowed, wanting to apologize, to tell him how much he loved him. Ignorant to the world outside of Buu, Mirai continued his way, blasting a path through the pink monster, fallowing the signs of his lover, but being forced to stop. Face to face with Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo, Mirai could only blink. How did they all get absorbed?

His train of thought was cut short as the kids powered up, fusing together, leaving Piccolo and Gohan to power up on their own.

"….Shit…"


	24. Chapter 23

23.

Goku and Vegeta walked through the inside of the evil monster known as Buu, having finally been eaten themselves. Their arguments and slight bickering could be heard far through the being's body, but their own voices echoing back was all they could hear. Though neither would let it show, both were worried almost sick. Friends and family were imprisoned inside this creature's body, and hopefully were still alive.

It didn't take much talk from Goku to get Vegeta to fuse with him, especially since Vegeta had arrived just in time to watch his future son become food for the pink monstrosity. Though their power fused together was immense, the earth trembled and quaked in fear of the battle to come, and what a battle it was. Buu could barely touch the fused pair, even after he had changed them into a piece of candy they still managed to put up a great fight, but even with their combined powers, Buu was just slightly more powerful.

Arguing over directions, Vegeta froze, staring ahead of himself. This caused Goku to eventually stop his complaining, and look.

Amongst the organs, laying in a bloody pool, having been blasted through a few organs, as well as beaten bloody himself, Mirai laid, fighting to move as pink tried to wrap around him, like it had Gohan.

Vegeta erupted in a flash of golden anger, rushing to his son's aid, only to become sideswiped by Piccolo. Gotenks soon following after Piccolo, but upon seeing Goku, he turned, the boys chuckling as they launched their attacks against him, leaving the wounded but still too stubborn to die Mirai at the hands of Gohan.

Mirai could barely see the figure of his father and his hero as they battled the figures, nor could he see Gohan as he delivered a kick to Mirai's already bruised and broken ribs. Mirai cried out, blood bursting from his parched lips as he was sent flying only to kicked back by Piccolo, giving Vegeta the distraction he needed to lend a hand to Mirai. Soon Goku made his way, both he and Vegeta standing shoulder to shoulder, creating a barrier between Mirai and the others. Mirai forced himself to stand, against not only Goku and Vegeta's warnings, but the one his body was screaming. Weak as he was, he was still strong enough to stand, strong enough to fight to live, and so he was strong enough to fight in general. Knowing the limits of his body though, he placed his hands on his almost protectors' shoulders, transferring what energy he had left to both Vegeta and Goku. Their shot open as a power surged through them, before Mirai collapsed to the floor, if it could have been called that. With renewed energy, Goku took on his son, Vegeta taking on the kids and Piccolo.

Mirai was breathing what seemed like his last breaths as he started to black out, feeling his body's wear being far worse than it looked. Even though closing his eyes and drifting away felt like such a good idea, Mirai continued the personal struggle with himself, watching as the others fought. He saw the way they moved, his father, Piccolo, Goku, Gotenks, and especially Gohan. Frowning he saw something strange, something not right. Mirai's eyes flared open as he fought to move, fought to get away from the ever raising pink goop that was Buu's body. Mirai managed to stand, but not for long as the pink substance rose around his legs, causing him to fall, but not before shouting. "It's Not Gohan! He's Not Real!"

All that could come to his mind as Mirai fell was that he was floating. Feeling Goku and Vegeta's powers surge, he smiled, knowing he had done something right he had done good. Unfortunately he hadn't, nor would he ever, forgive himself. Time was nothing as he slowly fell to his side; the putty-like body of Buu's climbing rather quickly up his legs, and rising to catch him as he fell. Time slowed, Goku and Vegeta's power levels flared unlike he had seen before, and Gohan, the man he held his arm out to, wanting to tell him how much he loved him, even if it was a fake, turned into a giant cake.


	25. Chapter 24

24.

Consciousness came and left like childhood memories passing through time. Sometimes there, sometimes not. He was carried, who knows how long or far, before he fully woke. Sitting, on only Kami knows what; Mirai sat straight, hissing in pain as he tried to move. He was eyed briefly by Vegeta and Goku, before they continued their collecting of those who had been absorbed. Mirai stood with a wince, and limped along through what could only be, from the vast emptiness, Buu's head. Traversing the terrain was easy, but what he saw, made the next few steps, the hardest thing he had to do.

Gohan, his angel, was in one of those cocoons, his eyes closed, he almost seemed dead. Mirai found a new strength, a new power deep inside of himself as he walked to the cocoon, and grabbed it, pulling as hard as he could. With a cry, he fell back, the cocoon falling beside him. Panting, he rolled it so he was facing Gohan. Goku could only watch as a tear fell from Mirai's blackened eye, and his lips moved, pressing softly and lovingly to Gohan's. "I couldn't save you from myself…but…this time…I'll save you from a greater monster…I love you…so much…"

A nudge from Vegeta, more like Vegeta throwing Piccolo at Goku, snapped him out of his momentary lapse, and he started to grab the bodies of his friends and family. Soon Mirai stood, grunting as he lifted slightly into the air, only to fall to his knees gripping, tightly at the cocoon Gohan was still incased in. Once they got them all out, they'd worry about freeing them. Vegeta grabbed the kids, and watched as Goku grabbed Piccolo, and went to lend a hand to Mirai. An almost prideful smirk came to Vegeta's lips as Mirai pushed Goku away, and lifted into the air a second time. Goku flew to the cocoon that held the original Buu, and broke him free. All hell broke loose then. Steam shot out through holes that would open and close in the new Buu's head, giving them a way out, but timing would be a problem. First Vegeta got out, Followed by Goku. Mirai looked up at the exit, seeing his time slipping, he frowned, gripping tightly onto Gohan as he tossed him up, the steam propelling Gohan's cocoon out of Buu's body, all of the Z-fighters returning to their original shape. Laying the cocoons down, Goku and Vegeta tore them open, freeing those trapped inside.

Goku and Vegeta watched as Buu screamed and changed, shrinking, no sign of Mirai. As Buu changed into what seemed almost like a child, Vegeta's rage grew, knowing that Mirai was still inside of the beast. As Kid Buu finished forming, Vegeta and Goku powered up to Super Saiyan, willing to die to protect their planet.

Dende and Hercule watched the entire scene with fear and amazement in their eyes. Dende's eyes were keen, but it was Hercule who saw the broken figure stumbling towards the unconscious people, his lavender hair streaked red with his own, and Buu's blood, if it could even be called that. Hercule pointed him out to Dende, who asked him to bring him to safety where they were. Hercule, as scared as he was, made it the point of saying he was the strongest man on the planet, and slowly, snuck his way to the figure, catching Mirai as he fell, before running as fast as his legs could carry him back to Dende, and hid with the puppy behind the rock, once more. Dende focused solely on healing the injured half Saiyan, not even noticing the battle between the Saiyans and Kid Buu.

As Mirai groaned, Dende smiled, but then could only stare at Kid Buu in shock. His attack was big enough to destroy 10 planets, was he mad? Dende stopped his healing as Hercule moved closer to him, unable to speak, merely staring at the giant ball, as was Dende. Soon though Dende held onto Mirai's hand, as both he and Hercule were grabbed by Goku, and carried through the air, towards the unconscious others.

Mirai had no idea how long he was unconscious, or where he was, all he knew was he was about 3 seconds away from being engulfed by a giant ball of pink energy, and could barely manage to cry out, before everything went white.


	26. Chapter 25

Final chapter.

Bells rang, happy and joyous, why shouldn't they? The sun was shining over a restored earth, birds were singing, and the groom and bride were standing at the alter. Gohan looked so nervous, Videl was as well, but they were smiling, happy. Vegeta was standing beside Piccolo in the back, in about as close a thing to a tuxedo as anyone could ever get him in. Goku and Goten watched with Chichi, Trunks sitting beside Bulma, the women keeping the children from playing, or fighting.

The procession was beautiful, flowers and people everywhere, exactly one year after Kid Buu's destruction. Buu stood with Hercule, and his puppy, watching in silence, smiling his large goofy grin, as usual. Hercule tried to not cry, seeing his little girl marrying her sweetheart. As they were saying their vows, the door silently opened enough for a person to slip in. No one really paid the person much attention, except Piccolo and Vegeta, who were standing in the back. Seeing the male standing there, they both stiffened, readying for a battle, but he only smiled, raising his finger to his lips, quieting the two as he watched, smiling softly.

No one uttered anything until after the vows were done, and the moment of peace sealed their unity. As the two kissed, the figure turned and left the church, everyone cheering for the couple. Vegeta ran out of the church, Piccolo only watched him, and then looked back at Gohan and Videl. Vegeta didn't make the most silent of exits, causing the people in the church to follow after him to see what was wrong.

Gohan made it out to see the leather clad motorcyclist Vegeta had spoken to take off, Vegeta stuck holding a sword. Gohan looked at the sword, and felt his heart sink. He thought he had lost Mirai when Kid Buu was destroyed, and they couldn't wish him back. No one told him why they couldn't though. He felt tears form in his eyes as Vegeta walked to him and his new bride, and handed him the sword. He had a strange look on his face, slightly angered, slightly pained. "A last minuet wedding gift…from a friend…"

Vegeta took off, heading back to the capsule Corp, not having a reason to stay anymore. Goku frowned as he saw the sword, especially after seeing the tears in Gohan's eyes. Gohan smiled though, and hooked the sword over a shoulder and around his back, like Mirai had done so many times before. When Videl asked about it, he could only smile through the tears, and say a very old friend came back, one last time, to pay his respect.

The congregation returned to the church with the promise of food, Goku in the lead. Gohan stayed back, and looked out towards the trail of dust from the bike, and waived slightly. "I forgive you…for everything; except for leaving me…Mir…I still love you…" Gohan laughed as Videl called for his help, Goku having gotten into the food already, and no one knew how to stop him. Laughing Gohan ran to the church, the kids passing him as they were chased by Goku, the kids having stolen trays of food before they escaped.

Mirai smiled as he sped down the road, tears in his eyes as he headed towards the outskirts of town. "Ok…it's time to go home…"


End file.
